Sonic Heroes: Chaos Mission
by BabylonianShadows93
Summary: With the world at peace once again, Sonic and co use this as an opportunity to take a break until they are all kidnapped and imprisoned by some clones that look oddly like an old villain. The four teams plus three new ones must team up to stop this chaos.
1. United Again Part 1

**Note:** Hi everyone! I'm back to writing again! I don't know how long I'll be here though...but anywho, I'm revising some chapters in this fic since some of them are...horrible. Enjoy!

* * *

1. United Again Part One

The early afternoon was calm and quiet. You could even call it your typical "perfect day". The sky was cloudless and a nice shade of blue. The winds were soft and neither cold nor hot like the weather and there didn't seem to be a single care in the world, especially for a certain blue hedgehog.

Sonic the Hedgehog let out a relaxed breath of air as he and his friend, Miles "Tails" Prower laid on the grassy hills a few miles away from Station Square. He crossed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, his smile never leaving his face.

"Sonic," Tails said after a few moments of silence. Sonic opened one of his emerald green eyes to tell his friend that he was listening. "…don't you think it's weird that we're relaxing when we know that Senka is still out there? She's enraged that you killed Kazu and she'll stop at nothing until she does the same thing to you."

Sonic chuckled. "Relax, Tails. Senka can't do anything without Kazu guiding her. Don't you worry about a thing."

Tails glanced at the city below. "I still have a bad feeling about this, Sonic."

"You should relax once in a while, Tails. Ya can't spend your whole life worrying."

"I know but there's so many people out there who want to kill you and take over the world. There isn't just Senka, but there's also Eggman…and that strange guy Sonar…"

Sonic opened his eyes, his smile fading from his face. "Yeah…that guy." He remembered the lizard perfectly. After all, he was the one who told him the most puzzling sentence he heard up till now.

_You were just like your father._

"What did he mean by father?" He asked himself in a near whisper.

"Did you say something, Sonic?" Asked Tails as he glanced back at his hedgehog friend.

Sonic remained silent for a moment. His smile came back after. "Naw. It's nothing, Tails. Really."

Before Tails could question him, he saw a red figure running towards them. He stood up. "Sonic, look! It's Knuckles! He seems to be coming from Station Square!"

"What is he doing in the city instead of his little hole?" Sonic wondered as he stood up.

"If Knuckles hears you call Angel Island his 'little hole'-" The fox stopped when Knuckles the Echidna stopped right in front of them.

"Heya, Knuckles," Greeted Sonic. "What's up?"

The echidna stared at his friend as if he was the only one who didn't know the news. "Oh, nothing much, really. Well," He paused to catch his breath. "except for the fact that there are some unknown creatures coming this way!"

"Unknown creatures?" Repeated Tails. "Are they in the city?"

"Not anymore. They saw me and gave chase. I think I lost them."

"So they weren't any threat? They just…started chasing you?"

"You make it sound like it's a game of tag, Tails."

"So, these creatures," Sonic began. "they want nothing to do with the people in Station Square. Only you."

"Correction," A voice rang around the three. "We're here for all three of you." A gush of wind blew around them and died down. The friends found themselves surrounded by ten or twelve creatures similar to Kazu. They all had black fur and red eyes but they were all of different species. One of them, a hedgehog stepped forward. His eyes were not red, like the rest, but a cobalt blue, like Sonic's fur.

"Greetings Sonic, Tails, Knuckles," The creature began. "I'm Commander Azul. We have orders to take you to our master."

"Who is this master?" Tails asked.

"That is none of your concern. Now I suggest you come peacefully if you do not want to get hurt."

"I don't take orders from you." Knuckles threw a punch at the hedgehog. Azul easily grabbed his fist and threw him onto the ground near Sonic and Tails

"Seize them," Azul ordered.

The three backed away as the Black Chaoses surrounded them.

"Please tell me you have an idea, Sonic." Whispered Tails.

"And don't get a stupid idea like mine." Added Knuckles.

Sonic smirked. "Sorry, Knuckles, but I'm stealing one from your book!" In a blink, Sonic curled into a ball and knocked three creatures down. Knuckles turned around and punched three more while Tails knocked two with a flying kick. They flew in for another attack only to realize that they couldn't move at all.

"Enough!" Azul was holding an obsidian-like rock in one of his hands and was pointing it at the heroes.

Tails's eyes widened when he saw the rock in the Black Chaos's hand. _That stone. It looks like the one Kazu had!_

Azul tilted the rock so it's face would be facing the ground and the heroes fell onto the ground. "I wanted to make this easy, but you leave me no choice."

_What is going on?_ Sonic thought as two Black Chaoses grab his friends. He felt another grab him from behind and knock him out.

_O O O_

It was pitch black in an alley of Westopolis. It was silent until a metallic buzz slowly grew in sound. Eleven pairs of robotic red eyes appeared in the darkness of the alley, but it was already too late.

"I found them," A voice rang from the entrance of the alley. "They seem to be trying to repair themselves." A silhouette of a hedgehog walked into the passageway and eventually disappeared with the rest of the shadows. "It's pointless." The figure snapped his fingers and his hands were surrounded by a yellow light. Shadow the Hedgehog smirked at the robots before lunging at them.

Shadow turned into his ball form in mid-air and shot himself towards the group of robots knocking them all onto the concrete floor and leaving them dazed.

"AUTO REPAIRING." One of the robots said in a robotic voice.

"You G.U.N robots never learn." The black hedgehog punched the robot who spoke, taking off his head with one blow. He pulled out a glowing green object and braced himself for the rest of the attacking robots.

"Chaos Spear!" The yellow arrows pierced through five robots, killing them in an instant. He turned into a ball once again and spinballed his way through the center of four robots.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow teleported in time to dodge an oncoming punch from behind. He reappeared behind the final robot who attempted to attack him from behind. Before the robot could react, the Ultimate Life Form punched a hole right through it's chest. He watched as the final robot tumbled onto the rest of the injured group, causing them to explode.

"Mission complete." Shadow spoke in his wrist communicator as he walked out of the alley. Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega were waiting for him at the entrance.

"You know the commander told us to dismantle the robots, not destroy them." Rouge told the hedgehog as they walked away.

"They aren't going to be able to repair them." Answered Shadow. "The virus already took complete control over them."

Rouge sighed. "There goes our paycheck again." She rolled her eyes as they began heading back to G.U.N headquarters.

"You must be angered by something." Omega spoke to Shadow in his monotone voice. "You annihilated those pieces of metal with pure anger."

"Hmph, I always fight that way." Answered the black hedgehog.

"Oh leave him, Omega," Rouge said. "Our hedgehog here is trying to cope with some new feelings that he's never felt before."

"And what is that?" Asked the robot.

"Nothing." Shadow answered in a harsh voice. "Rouge is just being an idiot."

"Oh it's not my fault Amy dear is chasing after some other hedgehog, Honey."

"I wouldn't care if Rose is chasing a faker or a freaking butterfly, alright?!" Shadow snapped.

"A conclusion has been made." Omega spoke. "Shadow has feelings for the pink hedgehog who goes by the name of Amy Rose."

Rouge tried hard not to laugh out loud.

"Let's just head back to HQ!" Shadow turned around to leave when a black light surrounded him. "What the-" Shadow stopped when he found himself and the rest of his team were surrounded by creatures who looked like Black Chaoses.

"Who are you?" Demanded Rouge.

"That's none of your concern." A female black bat with pearl white eyes flew down in front of them, a black stone in one of her hands. We just need you three to come with us quietly."

"Omega!" Rouge ordered.

"Annihilate!" Omega transformed his hands into cannons to attack when the bat raised the stone, freezing the robot like his hedgehog partner.

"Commander Blanche!" A Black Chaos stepped forward. "The Chaos Control machine is ready."

'Chaos Control machine?' Rouge thought.

"Good." The bat answered. "Bring the bat as well." Three Black Chaoses bigger than normal grabbed the three and knocked them out with one hit.

_O O O_

"I knew he wasn't going to come!" Sunflower the Hedgehog wailed before blowing her nose on Amy's hankie. She was sitting on a park bench in between Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit, crying over her ruined date with Espio the Chameleon.

"Please stop crying Miss Sunflower." Cream spoke. "He wouldn't want to see you like this."

"He doesn't want to see me at all!" Sunflower corrected before sobbing again.

"Hey, if he does matter to you, you won't give up until he goes on a date with you." Said Amy. "Sonic does this all the time to me. You just need to be perseverant! You can't just give up on the first failed date!"

Sunflower dabbed her eyes with Amy's hankie. "Thanks, guys. You really know how to make me feel better. I'm just going to assume that Espio got busy at the agency."

"If Espio couldn't make it, we can most definitely hang out with you!" Cream suggested.

"Yeah!" Amy stood up. "We can have our own girl's day out! I need to go shopping anyways. What do you say, Sunflower?"

Sunflower nodded in agreement. "Okay!" She too stood up. Before they could head downtown, a black disc came from behind Cream and knocked her out.

"Cream!" The two hedgehogs were surrounded by a swarm of Black Chaoses before they could help out their friend. Amy pulled out her hammer in case of any sudden attack.

"Attacking us won't do you any good." A female black hedgehog with pink eyes stepped forward.

"Who are you and want do you want from us?" Amy demanded.

"Commander Pinku." The hedgehog answered as she grabbed Cream. A vine grabbed her by the wrist.

"You're not taking anyone here." Sunflower answered before lifting up the park bench with her mind and throwing it at the commander. Pinku smirked as she kicked it back at the yellow hedgehog, knocking her out in an instant.

"Sunflower!" Amy lifted her hammer to attack when Pinku lifted her index finger, signaling her to stop.

"Ah. I wouldn't do that if I was you." She pointed at the Black Chaoses pointing their guns at Cream and Sunflower.

Amy clenched her hammer, but immediately dropped it. Five Black Chaoses surrounded and easily captured the pink hedgehog.

_O O O_

"125…150." Espio the Chameleon counted the daily profits of the Chaotix Detective Agency. "Not bad."

"Not bad?!" Shouted Vector the Crocodile as he banged his hands on the wooden table they were sitting around. "We could've gotten more outta that case if Charmy didn't tackle down the wrong guy!"

"I already said I was sorry!" Charmy Bee exclaimed before bonking Vector's head.

"Hey watch what you're doing, bee!"

Espio rolled his eyes. "Are we done for the day then?"

"What's with the rush, Espio? You have ninja school or something?"

"He probably has a hot date today!" Said Charmy.

"Don't say weird things, Charmy!" Vector grabbed the flying bee to cover his mouth. "Espio doesn't do that kind of stuff!"

"Actually, Charmy's right." Corrected Espio as he stood up.

"What?" The crocodile let go of Charmy who began flying around him singing "I knew it! I knew it!". "You, Espio, the lone wolf ninja…have a hot date?"

"Well, I think it's a hot date." Espio answered. "And ninjas can go on dates as well."

"Who's your hot date, Espio?" Charmy asked as he began flying around the chameleon. Espio caught him by the stinger.

"Well, if you really want to know-" Espio was interrupted by a crash that knocked down the front door. A group of Black Chaoses casually walked in behind a black crocodile with green eyes.

"Sorry to barge in," the crocodile began. "but I have some business to deal with you three."

"You could've just knocked." Espio muttered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Commander Vert," The crocodile answered. "and we need to see you now!"

"We're closed!" Barked Vector. "If you want to schedule an appointment just call 1-800-" The Black Chaos commander shot a green whip at the talking crocodile. The whip transformed into a cage when it touched him. "Hey! Can't you just wait for tomorrow? We open at nine!" Vector yelled as he shook the cage bars.

"Vector are you okay?" Charmy shouted.

"Well, I'm trapped in a cage and our own clients are probably going to kidnap me-" Vector twitched. "Of course I'm not okay!"

"We'll get you out, Vector, after we mop the agency with these guys." Espio raised his hands, ready for a fight.

"We'll see who mops the floor with who!" Vert threw a punch at Espio who grabbed his fist before it collided with him.

"Sorry, croc, but I'm late for a date with Sunflower," Espio threw Vert's fist down. "and I don't want to miss it."

"I guess you're going to have to reschedule!" The commander snapped his jaws towards the chameleon followed by several punches. Espio attempted to swiftly dodge all the attacks.

"Uh, a little help, Charmy?" Espio yelled before getting punched in the face.

"Ah! Right, Espio!" Charmy charged towards Vert, stinger poised, but he was easily grabbed by the Black Chaos. Vert easily threw him against Vector's cage, knocking him out cold.

"Yo, Charmy!" Vector shouted. "Get up! You need to help Espio!"

Espio sat up as he rubbed his head. "Some help he is…" He was grabbed by Vert and thrown into the cage along with Charmy.

"Now let's head back to headquarters," Commander Vert ordered before leaving the ruined detective agency.

* * *

I hope you liked this revised chapter. Please drop a review if you like it. It means alot!


	2. United Again Part 2

2. United Again Part Two - The New Teams

Silver the Hedgehog impatiently paced around the roof of a skyscraper in Station Square. "Where are those guys?" Silver muttered to himself as he kicked a pebble in his path. He pulled out a wrinkled paper and examined it once more. Much to his dismay, he had read and understood the paper once again.

"Did you want to see us, Silver?" The white hedgehog turned around and saw Blaze the Cat walking towards him with Grey the Wolf not too far behind. Grey had his arms folded across his chest and seemed to be muttering something under his breath.

"Hey, Blaze." Silver leaned close to the cat. "What is Grey doing here?" He whispered.

"You said to bring the entire group here," Answered Blaze. "he was the only one I could find."

"I don't think he counts as part of the group."

"Are you going to tell us why you brought us all the way up here, or not, hedgehog?" Grey snapped.

Silver took a step back as soon as the wolf snapped. "Um, yeah." He handed the paper he was examining before to Blaze.

Grey peeked over Blaze's shoulder to take a better look at the paper. All he saw was a sketch of Kazu, a sample of what seemed to be a black stone, and scribbles and arrows scattered all over the paper. "What is this?" He asked.

"If you read the notes," Silver began. "you'll see that it talks about different DNA samples that were retrieved from Kazu and Senka." He pointed at some equations scribbled on the right hand corner. "After some research, I found out that these mathematical equations have to do something with cloning."

"Someone wants to clone Black Chaoses?" Blaze wondered. "But who?"

"I found them when we infiltrated Nega's base. I couldn't figure out what it meant till now."

"How could this be? Is Nega attempting to clone them back in our time?"

"I thought that at first too, but Kazu and Senka are long gone in our time. Nega must be in this time stream."

"This isn't good at all. We must warn the others."

"Wait. There's more." Silver reached for the black stone and nudged it slightly. An extension of the paper casually fell out and dangled from the original plans. Blaze's eyes widened when she saw what was sketched on the page.

"Silver…this is me!"

"That's not all," Silver pointed at a sketch of Sonic, Rouge, Amy, and Vector. "Eggman seems to have DNA samples of all five of you. If this is part of the plans I showed you before, I believe Eggman will try to fuse your DNA with those of the Black Chaoses."

"Oh this is just perfect." Grey said in a sarcastic tone. "A Blaze with not just fire powers, but also some unknown powers of the Black Chaos race!"

"It won't just be a Blaze clone," Corrected Silver. "but a Sonic clone, an Amy clone…and he may have DNA samples of the rest of us! We have to find everyone." Silver began running in one direction when his path was blocked by three Black Chaoses.

"Just great." Grey found himself surrounded by three more.

Blaze backed away as three others fell from the sky and began approaching her. "We're too late."

"Indeed you are," A black cat with lavender eyes walked towards Blaze. "I'm Commander Lavender. I would say that I am of clone of you, but I am far superior in strength and in mind compared to you."

"And what do you want from us?" Asked Silver. "More DNA samples?"

"Someone isn't so dim-witted here," Lavender snapped her fingers and the nine Black Chaos clones took hold of the three.

Blaze struggled from the grasp. "You and Eggman won't get away with this!"

"I'm afraid we already did." With another snap, the Black Chaoses knocked out the cat, hedgehog, and wolf. "Now, back to headquarters!"

_O O O_

After some long and tiring weeks, Jet the Hawk had finally finished his secret hideout in the waterfalls Splash Canyon. Well, Storm basically did most of the work, but it was Jet's idea that started the entire project. He sat in his brand new office, legs perked up ontop of his desk and a big smile across his face.

"This is the life," Jet said with a sigh. "I have everything I need. A secret base, the best Gear, the best team-" The hawk was interrupted by sudden thuds outside his doors followed by the door busting open.

"BOSS! BOSS!" Storm the Albatross stormed in, taking Jet by surprise. Jet fell out his chair hitting his head with the corner of the desk before landing hard on the floor.

"That's what I need." Jet muttered under his breath while rubbing his head. "A lock." He stood up and glared at the albatross. "What is it now, Storm?! Lemme guess. You got beaten in a race by a _child_? No wait. Even better, you got beaten by a-"

"They have Wave, Boss!" Storm bellowed while slamming on the hawk's desk.

"What?! Who?!"

"We did," A black hawk followed by several other Black Chaoses walked in. The hawk had an unconscious Wave under his arm. "I believe you're looking for her?"

"Just who the hell are you?" Jet demanded.

"I'm Commander Aoi." The hawk answered. "I have orders to take you to take you three to my boss."

Jet eyed his air board leaning against the wall nearest to them. He glanced at Wave unconscious in his enemy's arms and then at Storm.

"Now are you going to come with us nicely or or we going to have to do this the hard way?" Aoi asked.

"I'm going to have to take the second option!" Jet lunged for his board and threw it towards the black hawk. Aoi ducked, letting the few Black Chaoses behind him get hit instead. Aoi stood up and smirked at the hawk only to get hit in the back when the air board returned. He dropped Wave in the process and Storm caught her while hopping onto his own air board. Jet caught his in mid-air and hopped on it as well, charging towards the open door.

"Not so fast!" Aoi lifted his hand towards the three Babylons. The black stone in his hand spurted out a light towards the three, freezing them in mid-air.

"What's going on, Boss?" Storm wondered out loud.

"Does it look like I know, Storm?" Jet answered.

Aoi smirked as he stood up. "Looks like your second option didn't have the results you were hoping for. Take them away."

Three Black Chaoses grabbed the Babylons and with one hit in the neck, they knocked them out.

_O O O_

Spark the Porcupine cast his fishing pole back in the waters of Comet Island after what seemed to be the twentieth false alarm. He breathed in, letting the fresh airs of Comet Island beach fill his lungs as he dangled his feet at the end of the small cliff he was sitting on. _The day is really nice._ He thought to himself. _It could make anyone think that the world is in peace now._

A sudden tug on the line brought the porcupine back to reality. "This is definitely a catch!" He told himself as he stood up in order to get a better grasp on his fishing pole. "You're not getting away from me!" He reeled some of the line only to be pulled forward once again. After some struggles, Spark found himself at the edge of the cliff tugging on the line not just for the fish but for the sake of his dry fur. He was about to give one final but strong pull, when a flash of light from behind startled him. "Whoah!" With a plop, Spark fell over the cliff and landed on the water.

Spark rose to the surface, his wet quills drooping over his annoyed face. "What the hell?!" He looked up and saw a female black and purple hedgehog peering over the edge of the cliff he was sitting on just moments before.

"Are you okay?" Yumiko the Hedgehog called out.

It took the porcupine several tries to speak once he saw the cute hedgehog. "…yeah. I'm totally fine." He stammered. He swam to shore as Yumiko ran down the slope of the cliff to meet up with him.

"I'm sorry about that." Yumiko shyly said. "When I did Chaos Control, I didn't expect knocking someone into the water with it."

"Hey, it's no problem." Spark answered while scratching his head. "I…er…_love_ water so it's no big deal really." He let out a nervous laugh which made Yumiko giggle.

"Oh, before I forget," The black and purple hedgehog extended one of her hands towards Spark. "I'm Yumiko."

Spark quickly shook her hand. "I'm Spark! I don't really have any nicknames, but hey, you can make up one for me! It's really _really _nice to meet you!"

"I'm glad…um…could you let go of my hand now, please?"

"Oh, right." A sudden gush of wind passing by the two caused the porcupine to finally let go. The object slid through the sandy shore and skidded to a stop a few feet away from the porcupine and hedgehog.

"What is that?" Yumiko asked as she covered her eyes from the small sandstorm that the object started.

Spark narrowed his eyes once the sand settled. "It's not a what. It's a who." He ran towards the small crater and helped the mahogany glider up. "Mercury are you alright?"

Mercury Glider rubbed his head. "Oh man. Comet Island. I was hoping I wouldn't crash land here."

"Very funny. Now what happened?"

"Some creatures that look like Kazu gave chase and then shot me down with the help of an Eggbot." Answered Mercury.

"Wait. Black Chaoses _and_ Eggman's robots?" Spark asked.

Mercury nodded. "Luckily, they didn't see where I fell."

"I don't think that's true." Yumiko pointed at several Black Chaoses ontop of some Eggbots descending from the sky.

"Dammit." Mercury muttered as he and Spark stood in a fighting stance. A black porcupine with yellow eyes hoped off of an Eggbot.

"You thought we weren't going to find you, Mercury Glider?" The porcupine spoke. "Now we have all three of you just where we want you."

"And who might you be?" Asked Yumiko.

"I'm the elite Jaune, commander of this army." The commander answered.

Spark smirked. "Yeah, and I'm Spark, your worse nightmare."

"You think you can beat me and my army? You must be the nightmare of some child!"

Mercury rolled his eyes. "Maybe your stronger than Spark-"

"Hey!"

"-but that doesn't mean we can't take you down!"

"We'll see about that!" With a snap of fingers, the group of Black Chaoses attacked the three as one.

Mercury lifted up his arm where his Glider Bracelet rested. The sand around him, Spark, and Yumiko rose in a somewhat barrier before they could be attacked, blinding the Black Chaos army. Spark ducked as two Black Chaoses blindly lunged for him from opposite sides, causing them to crash into each other. Spark grabbed the two and threw them at two other Black Chaoses, knocking all four of them out. Yumiko knocked out two with a single butterfly kick and quickly sweep kicked one who was still struggling with Mercury's sandstorm. She turned around in time to see Jaune attempting to attack Spark.

"Spark watch out!" Yumiko ran in front of the porcupine in an attempt to defend him, but she was grabbed instead.

Spark and Mercury turned around in time to see the hedgehog captured.

"Yumiko!" Spark yelled. His hands sparked with electricity for an attack when Jaune pulled out a gun and pointed it at Yumiko's head.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you." Jaune smirked when Spark lowered his hands, the electricity disappearing from them. "That's better." A Black Chaos came from behind Spark and knocked him out with one hit.

"This is just great." Mercury was easily captured by three Black Chaoses.

"Now, take them back to HQ." Jaune ordered. "_He's_ waiting for them."

* * *

**The Babylon's story was kind of short but sweet at least. ^^ I hope you enjoyed this revised version of this chapter. If you have any comments or advice feel free to drop a review!**


	3. A New Comrade

3. An Unexpected Comrade

**Team Sonic:**

**Speed: Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Flight: Miles "Tails" Prower**

**Power: Knukles the Echidna**

**Leader: Sonic the Hedgehog**

* * *

If there was anything else that frustrated Mecha Shadow more than the real Shadow himself, it was most definitely watching his creator, Doctor Eggman, pace impatiently around, waiting for someone else to finish his dirty work. He drummed his metal fingers against the walls of the Egg Carrier. He too was growing impatient.

"Those Black Chaos clones are taking too long." Eggman finally spoke. "All they had to do was retrieve Sonic and his puny little friends! You can never seem to get any decent, _fast_ help these days!"

Mecha Shadow shrugged, feeling a little offended by the doctor's comment. He turned around to leave but a buzzing sound made him change his mind. "I think they're here, Doctor." As if on cue, a flash of red light appeared in the center of the room. When the light faded, the seven Commanders were revealed.

"We are not clones." Azul corrected, somehow hearing what Eggman had said before. "We are as real as Sonic and his friends."

"Maybe even better." Blanche said with a laugh.

"It's about time you get here!" Eggman shouted, ignoring the previous conversation. "Where are they?"

"In the dungeon where they belong, Doctor." Pinku answered. "We figured you'd want them there."

"Yes, of course! I'm still not finished with the formulas for their DNA cloning so having them in the dungeon is excellent! We'll have to start the project without those formulas for the time being. Follow me to the Cloning Room!"

_O O O_

After what seemed to be his most humiliating defeat ever, Sonic managed to wake up just to find himself in even deeper trouble.

"How the hell did I get in here?" He asked himself when he eyed the cell bars in front of him.

"You're awake!" Tails walked up to him with a grin on his face. He had a purple bruise on the left side of his neck, but besides that, he seemed to be okay.

"Finally. You're such a sleepyhead." Knuckles stood up from his place in the far right side of the cell. He too had a bruise on his neck, but Sonic could not see any other injuries on him.

"What the hell happened?" Sonic asked while rubbing his own neck.

"Those Black Chaoses knocked us out after that Azul guy froze us." Answered Knuckles.

"Wait. Those things were Black Chaoses like Kazu?"

"We don't know." Tails answered. "They seem like his race, but how was Senka able to teleport them here from Nava without us noticing?"

"Unless Senka isn't involved in this." Knuckles added.

"What do you mean, Knuckles?"

"I don't think those are real Black Chaoses. Am I the only one who noticed that that Azul guy kind of looked like a clone of Sonic?"

Sonic scoffed. "Yeah like I have _black fur_ and _blue eyes_."

"He still looked like you either way. Besides, we need to get out of here before whoever locked us up here comes back. We'll figure it out later." The echidna pulled his fist back then shot it forward full force towards the cell bars. He let out a yelp in pain once his fist collided with the bars. Sonic and Tails couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Hey…" Knuckles squeaked. "...this isn't funny. Are these bars are made of titanium or something?"

"Maybe they're made out of marshmallows and you're just not strong enough to break it." Sonic couldn't help but say.

Knuckles glared at his hedgehog friend. Tails changed the subject before the echidna could start a fight.

"What if we try to tunnel under the door?" Suggested Tails.

"Good idea, Tails." Said Sonic. "But how are we going to dig?"

Knuckles smirked. "And that's where I come in." Out of nowhere, Knuckles pulled out his Shovel Claw and started digging, sending concrete and dust flying everywhere. After a few minutes, the three found themselves in an already deep tunnel.

"Do you think we're already passed the cell?" Sonic asked.

"Let's see." Knuckles poked his Shovel Claws through the ceiling of the tunnel and dug out. "Oh this is just great."

"What's wrong, Knuckles?" Asked Tails.

"I think we're going to need to dug a little more." The fox and the hedgehog popped their heads out of the hole and almost hit themselves. with the cell bars.

"Really, Knuckles?" Said Sonic. "You dug so much just to _still_ be inside the cell?"

"Sorry! I guess I just need to dig more." Knuckles dove down into the tunnel again and dug, this time a little faster. "That should do it." The echidna popped out of the tunnel once again. This time they were finally out of the cell.

"Nice work, Knuckles!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic coughed something that seemed like a "yeah right". Knuckles glared at him. "Whatever!" Sonic began to walk a certain direction. "Let's just find out where the hell we are." Sonic ran and turned a corner before Tails and Knuckles heard a crash and the a yell from the hedgehog.

"Sonic!" The two friends ran to where they heard the yell. When they turned the corner, they saw Sonic in a fighting stance. Across from him was a frightened brown-fured female dingo. She was wearing a black metal body suit of somesort that had neon orange lines rushing throughout the suit. Her ears drooped down a little with a silver hoop earring hanging at the tip of each one. She was certainly a Black Chaos but she wasn't a Commander since her eyes were a red color.

"It's one of those Black Chaos things!" Knuckles stated the obvious.

"It nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sonic exclaimed. "Let's take it down!"

"Wait!" The Black Chaos pleaded, raising her hands as a sign of peace. "I'm not here to fight with you! I want to help you!"

"Yeah like if we're going to believe that after some of your friends knocked us out and encaged us here!" Sonic countered.

"Please! You have to believe me! I don't like what my brothers and sisters are doing so I want to help you stop their attack! I want to help you stop Eggman!"

"Eggman's behind this?" Sonic punched his open hand. "I should've known!"

The Black Chaos nodded. "Yes he is. He created me and my siblings in order to invade Station Square."

"How did he make you?" Asked Tails.

"We don't really know. Doctor Eggman has those plans. We haven't seen them."

"Looks like we're going to have to pay a little visit to the Egghead." Sonic gave the Black Chaos a thumbs-up. "You're not so bad…er…you never told us your name."

"Only Commanders have the privilege to have names." The Black Chaos explained.

"And not very good ones either." Knuckles chimed in. Sonic couldn't help but laugh.

The clone giggled a little. "I am merely clone number ten from Army A."

"A10." Sonic pondered for a moment. "Aten! Whattya think of that for your name?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah! You need a name and Aten sounds perfect for you."

"Aten…" The Black Chaos smiled. "I like it. Aten it is then."

"Wanna come with us then, Aten?" Sonic asked.

Aten shook her head. "I can't I have to keep my cover. I'll be able to get more information if they think I'm on their side still. I also need to find everyone else who's trapped here.

"Well we better find Eggman and those Black Chaoses and stop them." Sonic said. "Thanks for the help, Aten!"

Aten nodded. "Just be careful. Eggman can start the invasion with just a press of a button. Thousands of Black Chaoses will fall on Station Square in mere minutes."

"No sweat! Will stop them before that happens. Come on guys!" With one last wave, the three ran off in search of Eggman.


	4. Living Hell

4. Living Hell

**Team Dark:**

**Speed: Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Flight: Rouge the Bat**

**Power: E-123 Omega**

**Leader: Rouge the Bat**

"Guh," Rouge groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head. "That was uncalled for." She checked her surroundings: somesort of cell with Omega and Shadow who were also unconscious. The bat walked up to Omega and shook him. "Hey, Omega wake up. How did they knock _you_ out anyways?"

Omega's eyes flickered their familiar robotic red. "REBOOTING REBOOTING." The E-Series robot sat up and extended an arm towards a person who was not even there. "You are an enemy! Annihilate!"

"Whoa! Hold it Omega!" Rouge grabbed his outstretched arm. "Your annihilation speech is a little too late. They've already captured us."

"Our enemies will be annihilated." Omega answered in a monotone voice.

"Yes yes, you can continue with your emotionless, overdramatic revenge speech later. We need to get outta here first."

As if on cue, Omega's hands was replaced by two rapid-fire machine guns. The robot took aim and fired at the cell door, yet the bullets bounced off without leaving a single scratch. He then attacked with two missile launchers with still no avail.

"My weapons are not strong enough to destroy the wall." Omega stated.

"Whoever put us in here knows about your weapons, Omega. Luckily we still have one more plan." Rouge walked up to Shadow who was still passed out on the concrete floor. "Shadow." Rouge called out to the unconscious hedgehog while shaking him. "Shadow!" The bat shook him harder but she finally gave up after a few more shakes. "He must be really knocked out." She told Omega. "Or he's just a sound sleeper."

"I will wake him up." Omega extended one of his arms once again. Rouge immediately had doubts when the robot's metallic hand was replaced with a flamethrower.

"Uh, Omega? I don't think that's a good-" She jumped when the orange flames flew out of Omega's arm and burned Shadow in the back.

The hedgehog's red eyes flipped open on impact. "Gah!" He jumped to his feet and swatted at his burned back. For once in his life, the Ultimate Life Form did not look like his serious, threatening self as he ran around the cell shouting and fanning at his back. Rouge couldn't help but laugh as she watched Shadow put out the last flames. "What? You think this is funny?" Shadow yelled at the bat.

"Kind of." Rouge answered between laughs.

Shadow glared at her before looking at his surroundings. "Where the hell are we?"

"We are in a cell." Omega answered. "My weapons cannot destroy the door so we cannot get out."

"That's why we were trying to wake you up." Rouge added. "You can Chaos Control us out of here, right?"

Shadow glared at his team before pulling out his Chaos Emerald. "Alright." He closed his eyes before shouting, "Chaos Control!" And with that, the Ultimate Life Form teleported the three outside the cell.

"Nice job," Said Rouge. "but it would've been _far_ more convenient if you teleported us out of this…whatever this place is."

Shadow folded his arms across his chest. "I want to know who the hell ambushed us. They're going to have alot of explaining to do."

"I will annihilate them all." Omega said.

"You would sound alot more threatening if you didn't sound so monotone." Rouge said with a roll of her eyes.

"Whatever." Shadow began walking down the hallway. "You can kill them, Omega, after I beat them to a pulp." They walked in silence until Rouge remembered something.

"Guys, I just remembered something. One of those things that ambushed us mentioned something about a Chaos Control machine. I think that's how they transported us here."

"Chaos Control machine, huh?" Shadow smirked, remembering the events that occurred almost half a year before. "I think I may know who's behind those creatures and our ambush."

"Who?"

"Eggman. When we defeated Kazu for the first time, Eggman claimed that Kazu had left some black stones scattered in his hideout. Tails examined those rocks and found out that it has traits similar to Chaos Control. Those rocks froze Omega and me just like Chaos Control, so I'm assuming they're the ones Kazu left behind."

"So Eggman's behind this? Oh just what till I have that fat doctor in front of me."

"We all want to annihilate the doctor," Omega began. "but we must find him first."

"You've got a point there, Omega." Rouge agreed. She placed her hands on her hips. "What if we encounter those weird creatures again?"

"They're Black Chaoses," Shadow corrected. "I don't know how Eggman got a hold of them but they're without a doubt part of Kazu's race. I don't think Kazu would be behind this though. They may be on the same mission but they're still enemies."

"This is getting more confusing by the minute! Let's just go find that egghead and make him spill all we need to know about his Black Chaos army."


	5. Rose Rescue!

Chapter Five:Rose Rescue!

**Team Rose**

**Speed: Amy Rose**

**Flight: Cream the Rabbit**

**Power: Sunflower the Hedgehog**

**Leader:Amy Rose**

" Let us out! " Amy screamed as she banged her fists on the bars of the cell.

"...What's going on? " Sunflower asked as she rubbed her head. She and Cream woke up from their sleep.

" The Black Chaoses caught us! " Amy explained. " And there's no way out! "

" Well, there must be! " Cream cried. " We have to get out of here so we can get Cheese! "

" Oh yeah! " Sunflower said. " That _Pinku _still has Cheese. I forgot! "

" Well, that's another reason why _we should get outta here_! " Amy butted in." Oh right! How are we going to get out? "

" How would I know? "Sunflower stared at the pink hedgehog for a few seconds, then shrugged. " Whatever. " She walked away to a corner.

" I guess we will never get out of here, " Cream whispered. She hid her head in her hands.

" What?! " Amy screamed. " WHAT?! So you guys are just going to give up? "

The little rabbit nodded. " What else can we do? "

" What else can we do? WHAT ELSE CAN WE DO?! I'll tell you what we can do! We can find a way out of here! That's what we can do! Now who's with me? WHO'S WITH ME??? "

" I'm with you! " Sunflower stood up. " Now let's get out of here! "

" How? " Cream asked again.

" I'll use my plants! " The yellow hedgehog lifted her arms and a small, thin vine came out of the floor. It slowly creeped in between the cell bars and went inside the lock. After a few wiggles the plant successfully unlocked the door.

" You did it, Sunflower! " Cream said, happily.

" See, Cream? " Amy explained. " Told you we could get out of here! "

" You were right, Amy! " Sunflower stated. " Now, where to? "

" That's easy! All we have to do is- " She stopped and replayed Sunflower's question in her mind. " errrr...I have no idea..."

Both Sunflower and Cream bonked their heads simultaneously.

" Hey, I can't think of everything! I don't even know where we are! "

" Same here, " Sunflower confessed. " Where could we be at? "

" Weeeeeeeeell, " Amy started. " Those monsters looked like Kazu. They must be clones. "

" And who do we know who can make clones? " Sunflower questioned."

Doctor Eggman! " Cream answered." Exactly! We must be in the Egg Carrier! "

" And about a thousand feet high in the air! " Amy added. " How do we get from here...to down there? "

Sunflower shrugged. " I dunno..."

" We might be able to help, " A voice answered.

The hedgehogs and the rabbit spun around and saw Chaos, Tikal and Indigo.

" GAAAAH! " The three friends screamed in unison.

" Hey! " Chaos tried to calm the three girls down. " Don't worry! It's me and Tikal!"

"And who's that?"Amy shuttered.

" Oh,"Tikal said." This is Indigo. She's one of us! "

" Whew! " Amy sighed. " We thought is was those Black Chaoses, guarding the dungeon so we wouldn't get out. "

Indigo chuckled. " I don't think so. They never really thought about guarding this place. "

" Why are you here? " Cream asked.

" Well, " Chaos started. " Indigo told us what had happened. Eggman planned to take over Station Square with these Black Chaos clones. So we decided to team up and find you guys. We have already guided Sonic, Tails, Knuckles out of the Egg Carrier. "

" Sonic's here?! " Amy squealed. She ran towards the exit. " Sonic! " She called. " I'm cooooooooomiiiiing! "

" Amy! " Sunflower called as she ran after her. " Wait for us! "

Cream started to follow them, but stopped to do a polite curtsy to the three. " Thank you Chaos. Thank you Tikal. Thank you Indigo. "

" No problem, " The three said, simultaneously. The little rabbit ran after her friends. " Sunflower! Amy! " Wait for meeeeee! "


	6. Chaotix Breakout!

Six:Chaotix Breakout!

**Team Chaotix**

**Speed:Espio the Chamelion**

**Flight:Charmy Bee**

**Power:Vector the Crocodile**

**Leader:Vector the Crocodile**

" Oh man! " Espio finally woke up after his most humiliating defeat. " What happened? " He looked straight ahead. His comrades were on the ground, still unconsious. He calmly walked towards them and started shaking Vector. " Vector, wake up! "

" Ugggh... " The crocodile finally stirred after some few shakings. His eyes opened and he saw Espio. " Espio! What up? "

Espio rolled his eyes. " Nothing much. Only that we're _trapped in a cell_! "

" We are? " Vector stood up and looked around. " We are! Where's Charmy? "

Espio pointed at the unconsious bee on the floor. " I was just going to wake him up. "

" _I'll _do it, " Vector shook Charmy really hard. " Yo, Charmy! Rise and shine, you crazy bee! "

" Five more minutes, mommy, " Charmy groaned.

" DO I SOUND LIKE YOUR FRIGGIN MOM??????????????? CHARMY! WAKE UP YOU SLEEPYHEAD!!!!!!!!!!! "

Charmy still continued to sleep.

" Let me try, " Out of nowhere, Espio pulled out a Kunai blade and poked the bee.

" YEEEEEEEEEOW! " Charmy jumped up and landed on the floor. Hard. He turned around and glared at the chameleon. " What was that for? "

Espio ignored the question. " I knew I should've tried a long time ago...now, how are we going to get out of here? "

" Out of where? " Charmy asked." Out of this _cell_, "

" We're in a cell? "

" Well, " Vector answered. " what other name would you call this place? "

Charmy thought and thought. "...a...jail! "

Espio rolled his eyes once again." Yeah...so, _how are we going to get out of here? _"

The bee shrugged." Beats me."

" I'll use my jaws! " Vector ran towards the cell door with his mouth wide open. With one crunch of them, the crocodile easily ripped off the door.

" Nice job, Vector! " Charmy remarked.

"Why didn't you think of that before?" Espio asked.

It was Vector's turn to shrugg." I don't know, but I wish I didn't cause now I have a toothache!"

" Uh huh, " Espio replied, bored. " Now let's get out of here! " He ran through a hallway.

" _Espio_! " Charmy whined as he flew after them. " Wait up! "

**Oh man! Is it just me, or is everysingle chapter I write about Team Chaotix comes out...short? -**

**Please review! ^-^**


	7. Grey's Anger

Chaper Seven:Grey's Anger

**Team Sol**

**Speed: Blaze the Cat**

**Flight: Silver the Hedgehog**

**Power: Grey the Wolf**

**Leader: Blaze the Cat**

Grey paced around his team's cell, waiting for Silver and Blaze to wake up.

" Oh man..." Silver finally opened his eyes.

" Finally you're awake! " Grey growled. " Now that those friggen Black Chaoses caught us! "

" Hey! There's no need to get mad, " Silver sat up and rubbed his head. He turned around to face the still asleep Blaze.

" Hey, Blaze! " The white hedgehog called. " Wake up! "

" Huh? " Blaze groaned. She too sat up. " What happened? "

" The Black Chaoses captured us. "

" They did? I thought you were going to stop them, Silver."

"Oh yeah like if I can take down twenty of those things single-handly...Now what? "

" We get outta here! " Grey answered. He ran towards the bars and started shaking the bars. " GAAAAAAAH!!!!!! LET US OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!! "

" You look like such an idiot doing that, " Blaze commented.

" Shut-up, Blaze! Do _you_ have any ideas to get outta here?! "

Blaze shook her head.

" Well, then...SHUT UP!!!!! "

" Grey, " Silver tried to say. " Calm down- "

" WHO CAN CALM DOWN WHEN WE'RE TRAPPED IN THIS FUCKING CELL, YOU FREAK?! "

" Um...us? " He pointed at Blaze then at himself.

The gray wolf rolled his eyes.

" You know, " Blaze started. " you shouldn't get so mad, Grey. Remember what happened last time when you got _really _mad? "

Silver groaned. " Oh, don't remind me! "

**~Flashback~**

Silver and Blaze were in Station Square with the seven Sol Emeralds in their hands. They backed away slowly from Grey.

" Give me those emeralds! " Grey roared. " Or else! "

" Or else what? " Silver challenged.

" Or else I will kill you! " Grey turned a bright red. His fur changed from gray to black, turning him into Dark Grey

" Nice going, Silver! " Blaze shouted.

" Sol...Blast! " Dark Grey sent the two friends flying.

**~End of Flashback~**

" I had backaches for three weeks after that! " Silver rubbed his back at just the dreaded thought.

" Well, " Grey started while taking one last blow at the bars. " That's what you get for _making me mad_! "

Silver's eyes lighted up. " Hey! Maybe this time making you mad will do something good for us! "

" Do you think so? " Blaze asked.

" I know so! " Silver walked up to his friend. " Hey Grey! What's the point of kicking the bars? We're _never _going to get out of here because your so weak! "

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?! "

Silver smirked. " You heard me! "

" YOU...ARE GOING DOWN! " Grey, once again turned into Dark Grey.

" Stand back, Blaze! " Silver called.

" SOL...BLAST!!!!! "The attack knocked down the cell wall.

" We're out! " Blaze exclaimed.

" Nice, Grey! " Silver commented.

Grey, who was now normal, rolled his eyes. " Whatever! Now will you exuse me, but I have to stop however is behind all of this! "

" You can't just leave!" Blaze said." We can solve this if we work together! "

"Have you ever seen me work with _you_?"

" Right now," Silver said.

" That didn't count!"

" Grey," Blaze started, calmly." You want to stop whoever trapped us here. Same with us. For once we're on the same side!"

Grey remained silent for a few seconds." Just this once, " The wolf merely said.

Blaze smiled. "Thanks, Grey!"

" Now, " Silver said. " Let's go find a way out! "

" Right! " Blaze confirmed. The three ran towards a hallway in search for the exit.

**Wow! Grey can really get mad easily! **

**Please Review! ^-^**


	8. Babylon Manners

Chapet Eight: Babylon Manners

**Team Babylon**

**Speed: Jet the Hawk**

**Flight: Wave the Swallow**

**Power: Storm the Albatross**

**Leader:Jet the Hawk**

Jet looked around the cell, searching for a way out." Uh, guys, " Jet announced. " it might take us awhile to find a way out. "

Wave nodded. " Yeah. And also, if we don't find an exit, the only way we _could _get out is through that door and it's almost impossible to break it! Even for Storm! "

Storm nodded in agreement. " Yeah..." He banged the cell walls for proof.

" Can't you try harder? " Jet asked." Ummm...no..."

The green hawk rolled his eyes. " Oh brother! "

" Now what? " Wave asked. " I guess all we _can _do is wait and see if we can get any ideas. "

" Is that going to take awhile? " Storm asked.

" Nah! I bet an idea is going to come to us in a few minutes! "

---**Three Hours Later...**---

" Thought of anything? " Jet asked as he sat on the ground.

Wave shook her head. Storm did the same.

" I thought you said that an idea will take us just a few minutes! "

" More like a few _hours_, " Wave muttered.

" Okay, " Jet graoned. " no one's perfect ya know! "

" Jet? " A voice called out. " Is that you? "

" Tikal? " Jet stood up. " Hey Tikal! Over here! " He started waving.

" Um...Jet, " Wave started. " what are you doing? "

" Waving, " Jet answered . " what does it look like I'm doing? "

" Well, we're in a _cell_. How can Tikal know that we're waving when we're in a _cell_? "

" Oh _yeah_! "

" And I thoguht that I was stupid..." Storm bonked the albatross on the head. Hard." OWEEE! "

Tikal, Chaos and Indigo appeared outside the cell.

" Hey, Chaos, Tikal...and another thing that looks like Tikal! " Jet called. " Can you get us outta here? "

" Well...sure, " Chaos easily broke open the door with his arm.

" And I thought you were strong..." Jet muttered to Storm.

" Hey! " Storm countered. " I take that _very _ offencively! "

" Uh...yeah. You should. "

" Well, " Chaos said. " what are you waiting for? You have to get back to Station Square! "

" What for? "

" Those Black Chaoses tha captured you have gone there and are planing to destroy it! " Tikal started." Sonic has gone, but I don't think-"

" Sonic?! " Jet interrupted. " He's going to try and stop them? "

" Apparently, yes. "Jet looked at the ground. " No _hedgehog_ is going to stop them! I'm so not going to let him humiliate me _again_! "

" How is that going to humiliate him?" Storm whispered to Wave. The purple swallow shrugged, not knowing the answer.

Jet faced the rest of his team. " C'mon, Babylons. We have some Chaoses to destroy. " And without anything else they ran off.

" Your welcome! " Chaos yelled. When he recieved no answer, he groaned and walked off with Tikal and Indigo.


	9. Love Triangle

Chapter Nine:New Characters Equals New Teams

**Team Raikou**

**Speed: Spark the Porcupine**

**Flight: Mercury Glider**

**Power: Yumiko the Hedgehog**

**Leader:Spark the Porcupine**

" Ugh, " Spark rubbed his head after he woke up from his sleep. He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Yumiko and Mercury, still asleep, on the floor next to him. " Guys! " The porcupine scrambled up to his feet and ran towards them. " Wake up! " He shook the hedgehog, then the mahogany glider. Both of them woke up simultaneously.

" What happened? " Yumiko groaned as she managed to stand up.

" Yeah..." Mercury looked around. " and why are we in a cell? "

" Those Black Chaoses must have captured us, " Spark explained. " let's get outta here. " The porcupine pulled his fist back as it filled with electricity. He pulled it forward, colliding it with the cell bars. Nothing." OWWWWWWWWWWW! " Spark rubbed his hand.

Merury laughed. " Now _that _was FUNNY! " He laughed even harder. Spark made a face.

" That was not funny! " Yumiko countered. She faced the porcupine. " Are you okay? " Spark nodded.

" Y-yeah..." He squeaked. " I-I think so..." He slightly blushed. What was this strange feeling that was in his chest, just bubbling to come out?

" Sounds like a _no_! " Mercury stated.

" H-Hey I'm s-strong...unlike y-you, "

" Ha! IIIIII don't think so! "

" O-Oh y-yeah? "

" Watch me! " Mercury ran backwards toward the back of the wall, then ran forwards and kicked. Still nothing. " OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! MY TOE! "

This time, Spark laughed. " Stupid! "

It was Mercury's turn to made a face.

" Now what? " Yumiko asked.

" Well, " Spark started. "...I dunno..."

" Hey, Yumi, " Mercury started. " you haven't tried anything yet. "

Yumiko shrugged. " Well, I don't know anything to do. "

" Well, you _are _a clone of Shadow...don't you have that one thing? "

" What one thing? "

" That one thing..."

" Chaos Control, " Spark finished.

" Yeah! "

" Oh! " Yumiko giggled. " I forgot that I had about those things! " She quickly grabbed the hands of the porcupine and the glider. The two stood there, stunned. Now Mercury felt something different in himself. Something that he had never felt before and something that only Yumiko gave him. " CHAOS...CONTROL!!!!! " She teleported herself and her friends to the other side of the cell wall.

" Nice job..." Spark's voice trailed off.

" Yumiko, " Yumiko finished Spark's sentence.

" But you can call her Yumi, " Mercury added.

Yumiko nodded, even if she hated that name. Spark noticed it in her face and, of course, he did not want to disappoint her. Not now. " That's okay, I call you Yumiko, "

" Thanks! " Yumiko smiled.

Spark returned the favor." Now, let's go and find a way out. "

" Right! " The three friends ran through the hallway.


	10. Team Berserker

****

Ello everyone! I have finally updated and I am going to announce that a special guest team is going to to be appearing in this story:Team Berserker!*claps*

Disclamer:

I do not own Armand, Basil, or Axel in any way. They belong to my friend SuperGamerGreg79. Check out his stories to learn more about them! =D

Chapter Ten-Team Berserker

****

Team Berserker

Speed:Armand the Tiger

Flight:Basil the Fox

Power:Axel the Boar

Armand the Tiger walked towards a building in Station Square."This must be the place,"He muttered to Basil the Fox who was right behind the tiger.

Basil nodded in agreement."He must be in here. Where else would he escape to?"

"Good point,"Armand fired a laser at the door to destroy it and they both walked in. Basil walked to the far end of the room while Armand stood in front of the door, guarding it.

"No movements so far,"Armand heard Basil's voice announce.

Armand was suddenly alert when his scanner beeped. He quickly checked what was going on. His eyes widened."Basil! There are movements right behind you!"

"What?"Basil asked. Armand ran towards him and they both stood in a fighter's stance, fists poised for attack.

"Hey! It's me!"

"Axel?"Armand and Basil lowered their fists when they saw their friend, Axel the Boar, in front of them.

Axel nodded."Who else would it be?"

Armand and Basil exchanged glances."We thought you were Nega."Armand answered."we heard that he has teamed up with Eggman to create some creatures called Black Chaoses. We then learned that he was hiding in Station Square until Eggman gives him the signal to attack."

"With all the information that we gathered from some citizens,"Basil added."we managed to find out where he was hiding which is right here."

"Interesting,"Axel said."I'm here for the same reason. To stop Nega..strange that he isn't here.."

"He may not be here,"A voice rang from all four corners."but we are!"

"What the?!"Armand yelled as he looked up, only to be hit by some black chaos. He fell on the ground, but immediately stood up in time to see several Black Chaoses descend from the sky. Their leader, a black tiger smirked at them.

"You three are the last of the Heroes that remain. After we get rid of you, Eggman will be able to take over Station Square with ease!"

"Last remaining?!"Axel questioned."What does that mean?!"

"These must be the Black Chaoses that we heard about!"Basil stated.

"What did you do to the rest of the Heroes?!"Armand demanded.

"They're locked away, like you will be very soon!" The tiger formed a purple arrow and the shot it at the three friends. All three of them dodged by jumping.

Armand shot a numerous amounts of swift lasers at the Black Chaos commander, all of them which had a direct hit. Basil shot several water beams that caused the black tiger to remain on the ground. Axel was not far behind. The brown boar shot rocks injuring the Commander even more. All of this happened in a mere five seconds.

Team Berserker landed on the ground."Any last words, Black Chaos before we tear you to shreds?"Armand questioned.

The tiger managed to smirk."Yes..one..ATTACK!" The Black Chaoses who didn't even move a finger during the fight were all-of-a-sudden surrounding the three friends, ready to attack.

The tiger, the fox, and the boar each took a step back simultaneously."How many do you think you can take?"Basil whispered to Axel.

"As many as I want to,"Axel answered."which is all of them!"

"Same here,"Armand agreed."we can take them."

"Oh,"The tiger stood up."by the way, Nega is never going to return here. He has headed to an old factory in downtown Station Square to prepare his attack."

"WHAT?!" Team Berserker yelled in unison.

"We can't just stay here and fight now!"Armand said."we have to head to Station Square immediately and stop Nega!"

"But we won't be able to escape,"Axel added."unless.."The brown boar raised one of his fists."Quake Punch!"He then sent his fist flying into the ground which formed an earthquake.

The Black Chaoses were stunned by the sudden movement which gave the team enough time to escape.

"Nice move, Axel,"Armand responded as they ran through the crowded streets."now, we need to get to downtown Station Square before Nega can unleash his attack!"

"But do you think _they _won't try to stop us?"Basil asked as he looked back to see if there was any trace of the Black Chaoses.

"Hopefully we can get there before they catch up to us."Armand said. And with that, they started to run faster, towards their destination.

****

I think this chapter came out pretty good.*claps a little* Just to remind you, Armand, Basil, and Axel belong to SuperGamerGreg79, not me.

Please review! =D


	11. Team Sonic vs Team Dark

Eleven:Team Sonic vs Team Dark

Team Sonic ran through the barely lighted hallway, looking for the exit.

" Hey! " Knuckles eyes lit up. " There's the exit! "

All three of them ran towards it until they crashed into someone. Those someones were Team Dark.

" Watch where your going, _Sonic_! " Shadow replied, angrily.

" Hey! " Sonic countered. " Watch where _your face _is going! "

Shadow glared at him. Sonic glared back.

" You know what?! " Shadow started. " I've had it with you, Sonic the Hedgehog! "

" Well, you know what?! I've had it with you too, Shadow the Hedgehog! "

" STOP COPYING ME YOU WANNABE! "

" I AIN'T COPYIN' YA! "

" YES YOU ARE!!!!!!! "

" NO I'M NOT!!!!! "

" SHUT-UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Rouge yelled.

Both Sonic and Shadow stopped their argument to look at Rouge.

" Sonic, " Rouge started. " just...give up, alright? It's just a waste of time! Either way, Shadow already won! "

" No way! " Tails butted in. " If this was a real battle, Sonic would have won! "

" Yeah! " Knuckles added, finding the argument rather interesting. " Sonic would _always _win a battle...you know what? I take that back. He'll win a battle if _I'm _not battling against him. "

" Hey! " Sonic yelled at his echidna friend. " Who's side are ya on?! "

" Yours. I would _never _be on the side of a jewel-obsessed freak! "

Knowing that Knuckles was talking about her, Rouge slapped was stunned at first, then, when he regained his conscience back, he glared at the bat.

" What the hell was that for?! "

" I might like you, " Rouge started, calmly. " BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M GOING TO LET YOU TALK CRAP ABOUT ME!!! "

" Well, you know what?! I'm not just gonna to talk crap 'bout ya! I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YA!! "

And with that, he lunged for Rouge, knuckles poised. Rouge crossed her arms across her chest to block the attack and also, to easily swat the echidna away. Knuckles fell towards the ground but stopped himself in time. Rouge lunged at him with a kick which brought him to the ground. She then ran towards him, but was easily tripped by Knuckles's foot. Knuckles then punched at the bat. Rouge rolled away to dodge and threw some dummy rings to knock him off his feet.

" You know, " Knuckles said. " you've gotten better since the last time we fought. "

Rouge smirked. " I've been practicing! "

Knuckles smirked also. " Well, you haven' practiced _enough_! " Knuckles jumped back onto his feet and sent Rouge flying with a sky uppercut.

" Yeah, Knuckles! " Sonic cheered. " That's how ya do it! And I thought Shadow was the weakest person alive! "

Before he could cheer anymore, he was sent crashing into a wall by yellow chaos. " What the?! " He looked up and saw Shadow. Now Sonic was _really _in panic. " N-now, Shadow, you really mustn't be mad 'bout that. I-I was just kiddin'! " Shadow still continued to walk towards him . Sonic huddled next to the wall. " Dude! Get away from me! " He cried out.

" Not until I get my revenge! " Shadow roared back. Some yellow arrows started to form on each of Shadow's side. " CHAOS SPEAR! " The arrows darted toward the blue hedgehog. Sonic rolled himself away to safety. He curled up into a ball and performed a homing attack towards Shadow, but the black hedgehog was ready. " CHAOS BLAST! " The attack flunged Sonic back to the wall that he crashed in in the first place.

" Sonic! " Tails ran towards the blue hedgehog. " Are you okay-" Before he could say anything else, a charged bullet made him fall onto the ground.

" Annihilate! " Omega yelled out. " Annihilation at five precent! "

Tails managed to stand up. " Well, you know what? I'm going to beat you! " Tails quickly flew over Omega and pinned him onto the ground with his tails. Omega countered it with a couple of rapid bullets. The little fox fell onto the ground.

" Annihilation at thirty-five percent! "

Tails now was really getting annoyed. He briskly stood up and performed a homing attack at the robot. Omega easily swatted him away.

" You lack in skills, " Omega stated. " Annihilation at seventy-five percent! " Omega once again shot bullets at the little fox.

Team Sonic fell once more towards the ground. Team Dark looked down at them.

Rouge laughed. " Give up, you measly tweerps. You already lost! "

" And you said that I was weak..." Shadow was talking to Sonic.

" We are not going to give up! " Sonic yelled.

" Shut-up! " Shadow kicked Sonic in the head.

" Shadow, " Omega said. " elevation now at three hundred feet. "

" That should be enough for me to teleport us to Station Square. "

" Hate to hit and run, tweerps, " Rouge stated. " but we have to stop those Black Chaoses! "

Shadow pulled out a green Chaos Emerald. " Chaos...CONTROL! " He teleported Team Dark out of the Egg Carrier, leaving the injured Team Sonic behind.

**Winners: Team Dark**

**Not bad for my first Sonic Heroes battle! =D**

**Please Review!**


	12. Team Rose vs Team Chaotix

Chapter Twelve:Team Rose Vs Team Chaotix

Amy, like how we left her, was still running in random directions, searching for Sonic." SONIC!!!!!! " Amy called out. " SONIC!!!!! "

" Amy, " Sunflower panted as she and Cream followed her. " can we _please _rest for a little bit? "

" Sure! " Amy answered, still not stopping. " Just after we find Sonic! "

Both Sunflower and Cream groaned simultaneously.

" Where do you get all this energy? " Cream asked.

" When you've been chasing the fastest thing alive for about four years, " Amy answered. " it just comes out naturally. "

" Maybe those four years also gave her her craziness. " Sunflower whispered to Cream.

" I heard that! "" Oops! "

Espio, Charmy, and Vector were also wandering the endless paths of the Egg Carrier.

" I'm bored! " Charmy whined.

" And I want you to shut-up! " Espio yelled.

Vector groaned. " Why are we even wandering this place? " The crocodile complained. " We don't even know where we're going! "

" Stop whining, " Espio said. " the exit must be here somewhere. We just need to keep on walking until we find it! "

" I thought you were the leader," Charmy whispered.

" I am!" Vector whispered back.

" He is," Espio agreed." I'm just trying to help us find a way out. " The chameleon suddenly heard a familiar voice.

_Is that..._Espio thought. _oh no..._

" AW HELL NO!!!! " Espio immediately turned invisible.

" Hey, Espio, " Vector said. " what's wrong? "

" We should stop here, " Espio whispered.

" But you're the one who told us to keep on walking, " Charmy said.

" Well, now I think we should stop! " Espio hissed.

" ESPIO!!!! "

" Uh oh..." Espio turned visible and turned around. Immediately, he was thrown back by one of Sunflower's punches.

" YOU PROMISED ME A DATE TODAY!!!!!!! " Sunflower shrieked. She used her telekinesis powers to make Espio float. Somehow, Espio pulled out a shruiken star and threw it at the yellow hedgehog causing her to lose her concentration and dropping him.

" WELL, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I WAS TRAPPED IN A CELL??????? " Espio shouted. He then ran towards the yellow hedgehog and kicked her so hard that it made her crash into a wall. Hard. " Geez, a guy can't even miss a date 'cause his 'future girlfriend' gets all...insane..." He walked. towards the now injured hedgehog. " Now you're going to get it! " Espio pulled out a Kunai Blade and stiked at the yellow hedgehog. Sunflower jumped to safety.

" YOU LEAVE HER ALONE! " Amy cried as she ran towards her friend. She was thrown back by a tail whip.

" _You_leave Espio alone! " Vector shouted.

Amy glared at him. " Alright then! You asked for it! " Out of nowhere, the pink hedgehog pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer and swung it at the crocodile. Vector dodged everysingle swing, until Amy swung it up and down. He was now shaped like a pancake. Amy laughed and pointed.

" That is not funny..." Vector managed to choke out. He quickly jumped so he could regain the shape of his body and grabbed Amy. He put the poor hedgehog in his mouth and started chewing.

" Dude, " Amy squeaked. " this...really looks wrong..." The crocodile spit her out, next to Sunflower.

" Amy! " Cream screamed. " Leave them alone _please_! " Charmy flew over her and stung her with his stinging tail. " Owww! "

Charmy laughed. " No we can't leave you guys alone! " He flew towards Cream and picked up the rabbit.

" Please let go! " Cream pleaded. " I need to find Cheese! My chao! "

" Sorry, " Charmy responded. " but if my teamates are fighting, then so must I! " He hesitated for a moment. " Well...I guess this isn't exactly _fighting_, but hey! I'm still owning you! " He carlessly threw Cream at a wall, next to the the two other hedgehogs. " That was easy! "

" Too easy! " Vector laughed.

" We should get out of here, " Espio stated. " if Sonic comes and sees that we powned his wife, we're going to have hell to pay. "

" Same with Tails! " Charmy said.

" Let's get outta here! " Vector yelled at the thought of getting powned. The three ran off.

**Winners: Team Chaotix**

**Please Review! ^-^**


	13. Team Babylon vs Team Raikou

Chapter Thirteen:Team Babylon Vs Team Raikou

After some long walks in the hallways of the Egg Carrier, Team Babylon finally stopped to rest.

" Oh, man! " Jet panted, as he sat down. " Those are sure some long, damn paths! "

" I'm tired, " Wave sat down too and faced Jet. " Can you carry me for the rest of the walk? "

Jet blinked. He'd love that more than anything else in the world but, he couldn't admitt that he had a crush on her and that would definitely spill the beans! " I-I-I don't think so...you're too..._heavy_. "

" Heavy? " Wave repeated. " HEAVY?! Why you little! " She raised her hand, ready to slap the hawk when Storm got in between them.

" C'mon, guys, " Storm said. " we have to find a way out! We don't have time for games! "

Jet sighed. " Your right, Storm. The hawk stood up. " Move out! "

Wave glared at Jet for a few seconds as if saying, " Why am I taking orders from you?! You're the one who called me heavy! ", but said nothing. She stood up and walked ahead of her two teammates.

Storm tried really hard to catch up to Jet. " Boss! " the albatross called out. " Wait for me! "

Jet turned around and waited for his friend. As soon as Storm caught up, he started walking again.

" What's wrong, boss? " Storm asked. " You're...blushing. "

" What?! " Jet denied, even if he still felt his cheeks burning. " No way! W-why do you say that?! "

" Well...one, you're blushing...and two, you were acting weird around Wave. "

" I...I...I...I was? " Jet faked a laugh. " Ah ha ha ha...um...you must be seeing things, Storm. "

Storm ignored the fact. He stopped and faced his friend. " Do you like her? " He whispered.

" What? Who? "

" Wave. "

" What?! " Wave quickly spun around and glared at them. " Are you talking about me?! "

" N-no no..." Jet stuttered, while waving his hands frantically in front of him. " Nothing about y-y-y-you! "

The swallow stared at them, not believing them at all, then turned around and continued to walk.

Jet turned around to face Storm. " Are you crazy?! " Jet whispered. " I _don't _like her! "

" Yeah you do! "

" No I don't! "

" Yeah you do! "

" I do not like Wa-" He stopped himself before he could yell anything more.

Minewhile, Team Raikou was also wandering the Egg Carrier. Spark and Mercury were arguing about the most randomest things, just to start a fight.

" The chicken was first! " Spark yelled.

" Ha ha! " Mercury countered. " You're stupid! Everybody _knows _that the _egg _was first. "

" It...was...the...CHICKEN DAMMIT!!!!!!! "

" No it wasn't! It was the DAMN EGG!!!!! "

" Guys! " Yumiko tried to stop the fight. " Please stop arguing about chicken and eggs! "

" Okay! " Spark glared at Mercury. " Pepsi is better! "

" Now you are soooooo wrong! " Mercury yelled. " Coke is better! "

Yumiko groaned. " This is going to be a long journey. " She muttered under her , for her, the battle ended when Spark heared a voice from the other end of the hallway.

" I'd recognize that voice anywhere! " He said, angrily. He ran towards it. " JET! "

Jet turned around in time to see Spark run towards him, fist up. " Oh crap..." He ducked just in time to see Spark's fist crash into the wall. The hawk rolled to safety.

_That could've been me! _He thought. _I better be careful with this guy. _

Jet cleared his throat. " Ahem. Why are you attacking me all of a sudden? " He asked calmly.

" WHY DO YOU THINK I'M ATTACKIN' YA, BITCH???!!!! " Spark yelled back. Jet shrugged, pretending that he didn't know what he was talking about." YOU STOLE THE TREASURE OF THE COMETS!!!!!!!!!! "

Jet blinked, then finally said, " oooooooooh! " ( If no one knows what they're talking about, please refer to the ending of Sonic Adventure 3 ) " So what? "

" _So _you're going to die because of it! " Spark formed two energy balls on each of his sde and then, shot them at Jet. Jet rolled to safety.

" Dude! " The hawk yelled. " It's not that big of a deal! "

" Well, it is for me! " Spark yelled back.

" Well...than you leave me no choice! " Jet pulled out his two green fans and shot a strong blow of wind at the porcupine. Spark countered it with a wave of thunder. Both of them tried really hard not to lose energy. Finally, both of them were equally strong that both were sent crashing into a wall.

Spark wearily stood up and summoned two lightning bolts. He threw them at the hawk, catching him off guard. Jet was thrown back, once again.

" Jet! " Wave ran towards Spark, ready for attack, but was thrown back by some purple chaos. Wave looked up and saw Yumiko walking towards her.

" Don't even _think _about teaming up against Spark! " Yumiko yelled, then shot a flying kick at her which had a direct hit. Wave managed to stand up and pulled out her wrench. She swung it at the black and purple hedgehog. Yumiko backflipped to safety. " Chaos Spear! " Wave dodged the attack. " You are getting REALLY ANNOYING! " Yumiko yelled.

" Well, " Wave sneered. " it's not my fault that you _suck _at fighting! "

That made Yumiko flip her lid. " THAT'S IT!!!!!!!! " She ran toward the purple swallow. " YOU ARE GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!! " She formed a huge arrow infront of her. " CHAOS...LANCE!!! " It had a direct hit.

" Yeah, Yumiko! " Mercury cheered. " Now we're talkin'! " The Glider heard someone run towards him. He turned around just in time to dodge Storm's punch. " Looks like I have my own problems to worry about! " He muttered to himself. He dodged another punch from Storm and then shot huge boulders at the albatross. Storm dodged and destroyed them not seeing that Mercury was charging toward him! Storm tumbled backwards trying to regain his balance. Mercury shot another kick which sent Storm crashing into the rest of his teammates.

Spark clasped his hands together. " Looks like we're the winners here! "

Yumiko nodded. " Let's get out of here before they regain conscience and start attacking us! "

" You've got a point there, Yumi, " Mercury stated.

" I've always got a point, " She pulled a purple chaos emerald. " Chaos Control! " With a flashing light, they dissappeared.

**Winners: Team Raikou**

**Please Review! ^-^**


	14. Eggman's Plan

Chapter Thirteen:Eggman's Plan

Sonic's legs wobbled as he tried to stand up. " Oh man! " He groaned. " That was the most humiliating defeat we ever had! "

" Second, " Knuckles corrected as he rubbed his neck. " who knew that _Rouge _was so...good all-of-a-sudden? "

" You, " Tails answered as he stood up. " you said so yourself. "

" Hey! I was just messing with her mind! I wasn't _really _telling the truth! "

" Well, " Sonic said. " I guess you weren't lyin'. " The blue hedgehog tried really hard to hold back his laughter. Knuckles noticed.

" I'M GONNA KILL YA YOU LITTLE! " Knuckles raised his fist, ready to strike.

" Hey, wait! " Sonic waved his hands in front of him a sign of peace. " I was jus kiddin'! Don't go all Shadow on me! "

" I will if you don't SHUT-UP! "

" Guys! " Tails ran in the middle of the two. " This is no time for fighting! We have to get to Station Square before the Black Chaoses do! "

" You right, Tails, " Sonic agreed. " we have to _stop fightin'_. Okay, _Knuckles_? " He smirked at the echidna.

" URGH! " Knuckles lowered his fist. " _Okay, okay_, but after this, you are going down, Sonic the Hedgehog! "

Sonic sighed." _Fine. Fine. _Let's jus get outta here, kay? "

" Kay, " Knuckles stood up. " well, we hafta be thankful that those bitches didn't take us away from the exit! "

" Ya got a point there. They were probably scared of us! "

" Good one! " The two friends gave each other high-fives, pretending that what Sonic said was true. Tails sighed.

" Let's just get out of here, " Tails said.

" Right! " Sonic reached behind his back, but felt nothing. " Hey! Where's my-SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

---Somewhere in Station Square---"

Your stupid, Sonic the Hedgehog! " Shadow laughed as he threw Sonic's Chaos Emerald up and down.

---Back at the Egg Carrier---

" I am going to hurt that hedgehog where it hurts the most when I get my hands on him! " Sonic muttered under his breath after some kicks and punches at the wall. He noticed that his teammates were staring at him. " What?! "

" That, " Knuckles started. " sounded...really wrong..."

" Get your mind outta the gutter! And that doesn't even sound wrong! "

" Sorrrrrry! Let's get outta here before you do something even worse! " He took a step, then paused. " What was that? "

" What was what? " Tails asked.

" Listen, " Team Sonic stood still, waiting for whatever Knuckles heard. They heard a familair voice. " Hear it? " Knuckles asked.

" Yup. " Sonic answered. " I hear it. "

" That voice sounds _really_ familiar, "

" Let's go see who it is, " Knuckles said.

" But what about Station Square? " Sonic complained, but before he could recieve an answer, Tails and Knuckles were already halfway towards the voice. " Oh man! " He ran after them.

" Over there, " Knuckles pointed at a vent that was open. The three friends peered inside and saw Eggman and Mecha Shadow.

" It's Eggman! " Sonic whispered." What is he up to? " Tails wondered.

" SHHHHHH! " Knuckles put his finger over his mouth to motion them to stop talking.

" Are you sure we've got _all _of them, Mecha? "

" Yes, Doctor, " Mecha Shadow answered. " _all _of them. "

" Perfect! " Eggman clasped his hands together. " Now on to phase two: destroying Station Square so we can use it as our headquarters! Rally up the Commader Chaoses one last time! "

" Okay, " Mecha said. " but I must warn you--"

" DON'T WARN ME ANYTHING JUST GET ME THOSE COMMANDERS!!!!! "

" Fine, fine. " Mecha left to get the commanders. After a few minues, he and the Commanders arrived.

" Now what is it, Eggman? " Azul groaned. " You're always calling us! "

" Yeah! " Aoi added. " We have our own things to do ya know! "

" Who cares about you?! " Eggman hollered. " What about me?! I need to take over this world! Now go to Station Square with a hundred--no a THOUSAND black Chaoses! "

" A thousand?! " Blanche repeated. " Why a thousand?! "

" Because, " Eggman started. " I like to show off my huge army! "Blanche rolled her eyes. " J-just go and attack Station Square! "

" _Okay, okay_, " The Commanders left.

" Did you hear that? " Sonic whispered.

" Yeah! " Knuckles answered. " Eggman likes huge armies! "

" No! Not that! Eggman's sendin' a thousand Black Chaoses to Station Square! "

" Oooooooooh! That! Why didn't ya say so? "

" We have to get outta here and fast! "

" But how? " Tails asked. " Shadow took your Chaos Emerald so we can't teleport down to Earth! "

" Hey! " Knuckles pulled out a Chaos Emerald. " I have one! "

" Why didn't ya say anythin'? " Sonic snapped.

" How would I know that ya needed one? "

" Because I was looking for _mine_. "

" Oh...right. "

" Let's get to Station Square, " Sonic grabbed Tails's and Knuckles's hand. " Chaos...Control! " He teleported Team Sonic out of the Egg Carrier.

**Whew! I'm sure getting tired!*yawn*I guess I'll stop..for now. **

**I might not be able to update soon because I'll be working on SA3 more than this one..but that doesn't mean I'll forget to continue writing this story!**

**Please review!**


	15. Team Dark vs Team Berserker

Chapter Fifteen:Team Dark Versus Team Berserker

---At Station Square..---

"There aren't any signs of Black Chaos attacks,"Rouge stated as she and the rest of Team Dark walked around downtown Station Square."maybe Eggman was just bluffing."

"Eggman isn't the type of person that bluffs, Rouge,"Shadow said."he probably hasn't given the order to attack. I guess we have to wait it out."

"Movements detected 2000 feet from here,"Omega announced."three figures moving at 60 miles-per-hour."

"Do you think it's Sonic, Tails, and that lame exuse for an echidna?"Rouge asked Shadow.

"Probably not,"The black and red hedgehog answered."I stole that faker's Chaos Emerald so he couldn't teleport himself out of the Egg Carrier."

"Good point,"Rouge agreed.

"We are going to find out who they are in three seconds,"Omega stated. And in exactly three seconds, the three figures arrived.

"Hello, Shadow. Rouge. Omega."Armand greeted when he saw the team.

"Hello, Armand,"Shadow said."what a surprise seeing you three here."

"What are you doing here?"Rouge demanded.

"We should be asking you the same thing,"Basil said."what are _you _doing here?"

"We are waiting for the Black Chaoses so we can annhialate them,"Omega answered.

"Well we're trying to stop Eggman Nega before he unleashes the Black Chaoses,"Axel said.

"So _Nega's _behind this also?"Shadow said. He faced his team."Well, then, I guess we have to go find Nega before he unleashes them."

"I don't think that's necessary,"Armand said."we're already headed towards his hideout to stop him."

"I think we'd be able to handle this easier than you three,"Rouge implied.

"Are you trying to imply that we can't handle this situation without the help of someone?"Basil said.

"No,"Shadow answered."we are not."

The two teams remained in silence for a few seconds.

"Move out of the way,"Armand finally spoke."we'll take care of this situation."

"_We'll _take care of this,"Shadow said.

They stared at each other for another few seconds when Armand attacked. He jumped and fired a laser beam at the Ultimate Life Form who didn't have enough time to dodge and got hit.

Shadow groaned as he rubbed his head."What was that for?!"He growled as he stood up.

"We warned you to _get out of the way_."Armand answered, calmly."Since you three didn't, I guess we're going to have to move you the _hard _way."

"We'll see who moves who!" Shadow raised his Chaos Emerald."Chaos Spear!" Armand dodged the arrows but was not able to dodge the black and red hedgehog's kick. Armand tumbled into the bushes but came out firing several laser beams each one of them having a direct hit. Shadow immediately stood up and started a spin attack. Armand dodged and tried kicking him in the back, but the Ultimate Life Form dodged using Chaos Control.

Armand landed on the ground and looked around frantically. Shadow appeared behing him and sent afew more arrows crashing into him. Armand stumbled but quickly regained enough balance to perform his Laser Sword Star attack that finished him off.

"Shadow!"Rouge yelled as she ran towards the purple tiger to attack him. She was stopped in her tracks by a water beam. The white bat turned around and saw Basil in a fighter's stance.

"Your opponent is me, not Armand!"Basil yelled as he shot another water beam at Rouge. She dodged and shot a Screw Kick at the orange fox. He too dodges and shoots the white bat with another water beam, this one bigger than the previous one. Rouge landed on the ground feet-first and threw dummy rings at the orange fox. Basil dodged the first few, but gets hit by the last two.

"I should finish you off right now!"Basil jumped over Rouge then traps her in his Cross Bubble attack and kicks the bubble, causing the white bat to crash into her hedgehog ally.

Axel was merely watching the fight until Omega attacked him with his fire cannon. The boar stumbled back. "I wasn't going to get involved in this fight,"He said as soon as he regained his balance."but I guess you leave me no other choice!" Axel punched the ground causing the ground to shake. The shaking stunned Omega and caused him to shot at random directions, something that Axel didn't think of. Axel tried dodging all the bullets but was hit by the last few.

The shaking finally stopped giving Omega the advantage. He rushed towards the brown boar who was still on the ground. Before he could attack him, Axel kicked, causing the robot to tumble back. Axel rushed towards the injured Omega, fist poised for the final blow."Meteor Drive!" He yelled and punched. The punch sent the E-Series robot crashing into the rest of his team.

Armand walked towards the defeated Team Dark."That wasn't so hard,"He spoke.

"And we proved that we can beat anyone,"Basil added.

Axel nodded."True, but we should get going, before they beg for a rematch."

"Good point, Axel,"Armand agreed."Let's get outta here."

**Winners:Team Berserker**

* * *

Oh man! Gomenazai for not submitting for such a looong time! School has started over here and well..yeah I've been busy with the usual essays, powerpoints, english videos, and hanging out in the mall with friends. lol.

Anyways, Team Dark got PWNED in this battle! Chapter sixteen coming up!(soon, i hope..)


	16. A New Way of Getting Out of Trouble

Chapter Sixteen:A New Way of Getting out of Trouble

"Owie..." Cream rubbed the back of her neck." I asked them nicely to let us go, but...I guess they don't care how nice we tell them, right Amy? " Cream turned around to face her hedgehog friend. " Amy? "

Amy was just sitting there, dazed and staring at the wall.

"Amy? Are you okay?" The little rabbit waved her hand infront of Amy's face.

After a few waves, Amy finally started to speak."They..." A smile formed across Amy's face. "they...called me...Sonic's GIRLFRIEND!!!" She shrieked.

Cream blinked. "I think Amy's gone...em...crazy, Sunflower...Sunflower?"

Cream turned around and faced the yellow hedgehog. She too had a dazed look on her face."He...called...me..." Sunflower gasped."his...FUTURE GF!" She pretended to faint.

"Um..." Cream blinked. "Sunflower, not to be rude or anything, but this is no time to go crazy about a guy. You don't even see me go crazy when Charmy talked about me and Tails."

"You're just a six-year-old," Amy said. "you're not supposed to be crazy about guys yet."

Hearing this, Cream blushed."Um...about that...nevermind." Cream shook her head. Cream stood up and looked around. Her two hedgehog friends did the same.

"Now if we can just find the exit," Amy sighed. "then everything would be perfect..."

"I don't think everything would be perfect," Sunflower answered."something's terribly wrong. Why do think Eggman trapped us here? I don't think he's just going to play tea party with his Black Chaos clones."

Cream giggled slightly.

Amy sighed."You're right, Sunflower. Not everything's perfect right now. We need to stop whatever Eggman's up to."

"And Cheese!"Cream cried."We need to rescue Cheese!"

Amy nodded."Yes. And Cheese. Maybe we can find Tikal, Chaos, and Indigo and ask them for help."

"They _were_ going to help us but _somebody _ran off before they _could_." Sunflower glared at the Sonic-obssessed hedgehog.

"What can I say but _sorry_?"

Sunflower rolled her eyes."Nevermind about that. Let's just get out of here. This would be waaay easier if the others were here to help us."

"Like us?" Blaze and the rest of Team Sol ran towards them.

"Blaze!" Cream jumped up and down at the sight of one of her closest friends.

Blaze smiled at the small rabbit, glad that she had found her.

"Hey, what are we?"Silver questioned Cream."Chop liver?"

"Shut-up, Silver,"Grey ordered.

"Make me."The white hedgehog taunted.

"Stop it. Both of you,"Blaze ordered."So you three got trapped in here too?"

Amy nodded."Yeah and Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. I think everyone has."

"Well, I hope they can get out because we are getting out of here,"Silver said.

"And _how _are we doing that?"Grey asked.

Silver grinned.'With this,"Out of nowhere, the white hedgehog pulled out a white Chaos Emerald.

"Why didn't you use it when we were trying to get out of that friggen cell?!"Both Blaze and Grey yelled.

Silver chuckled nervously."He he...I forgot?"

Blaze rolled her eyes."Some guy I fell for..."She muttered under her breath.

"...what did you say?"

"Nothing. Just...teleport us to Station Square."

Silver made a face but said nothing. He raised his Chaos Emerald and did a group Chaos Control. In a few seconds Team Sol and Team Rose found themselves in downtown Station Square at the exact same place where Shadow and the rest of Team Dark was.

"Get the fuck off of me, you wannabe!" Shadow yelled as he pushed Silver off of himself. Silver fell face-first on the concrete floor.

"This is just not my day,"Silver managed to say as he stood up.

"That makes two of us,"Rouge said."we just got powned by Armand, Basil, and Axel."She groaned as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"But we did learn who the hell is behind this,"Shadow added.

"Mister Eggman!"Cream answered.

The Ultimate Life Form nodded."Yeah _and _Eggman Nega."

"_Nega's _behind this too?!"Blaze said, surprized."What is he up to this time?"

"Apparently, he's hiding around here waiting for Eggman's signal to attack, but we're going to stop him."

"_Before_ those three,"Rouge added refering to Team Berserker.

Shadow nodded in agreement.

"We must head towards Nega's headquarters immediately."Omega announced.

"Then let's go,"Shadow turned around to leave.

"Wait, Shadow-kun!"

The red and black hedgehog turned around and saw Amy infront of him. With all the anger of being defeated by Team Berserker, he hadn't noticed the pink hedgehog's presence. He fought back the redness that was threatening to show."Oh, Rose-san. I-I didn't see you."

Amy stared at Shadow with serious eyes."We'll go with you. You'll need all the help you can get."

Shadow opened his mouth to say no, but he closed it and merely nodded.

"Silver, Grey, and I will go stop Eggman,"Blaze said.

"Okay,"Sunflower said."let's go." Team Dark and Team Rose left and Team Sol left the opposite direction.

**FINALLY! I FINALLY GOT IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER AFTER THREE FRIGGEN MONTHS OF THINKING AND THINKING! (and it isn't so bad either. lol.) **

**So *ahem* Team Rose and Team Dark have joined forces to stop Eggman Nega in his tracks and Team Sol have departed to find Eggman. Who will they encounter? Will they be on the same side or be enemies? What the hell did Blaze mean when she said,"some guy I fell for"? All of these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter.(well some not all).**


	17. Team Sonic vs Team Sol

Chapter Seventeen - Team Sonic Vs. Team Sol

Tails was, in fact, the most patient person one can ever know, but not even his patience can sustain the annoyance of Sonic and Knuckles. Especially when the two were _together_.

"I'm tiiiiiired of _walking_,"Sonic groaned as he stopped in the middle of a dark alley.

Knuckles turned around, facing the blue hedgehog."And you call yourself the 'The Fastest Thing Alive'. I think _Shadow's_ faster than _you_."

"And I think you're a son-of-a-bitch."Sonic muttered as he continued to walk.

After about twenty rounds of "and I think you're a...", Tails had finally lost his last drop of patience.

"Can you two just be quiet for _five minutes_?!"Tails yelled which caused the hedgehog and the echidna to jump."That's all I'm asking! _Five freaking minutes!_"

The two friends exchanged glances."What's up with you, Tails?"Sonic asked.

Tails took a deep breath then groaned."It's just that...all of this talk about an invasion of the Black Chaoses is just...driving me crazy...and then you two always arguing about the simplist things...ugh...nevermind." The twin-tailed fox shook his head and continued to walk until he heard a yell from Knuckles. Tails turned around to find his two comrades trying to fight off about five Black Chaoses.

"Where did these come from?!"Sonic wondered out loud as he attacked a Black Chaos.

"I dunno!"Knuckles answered as he punched another Black Chaos. Tails ran towards his team to help out when someone did it for him.

"Fire tornado!" A sudden blaze of fire surrounded the Black Chaoses and destroyed them.

"What the---?"Sonic gasped, confused.

"Sonic,"A feminine voice answered."Fancy meeting _you _here."

Sonic and the rest of his team turned around and saw Blaze, Silver, and Grey infront of them, smirking.

"Heya, Blaze," Sonic said as he returned the smirk."What brings you guys to this dimension?"

"Same reason you three are here,"Blaze answered."to stop Eggman in his tracks. Don't tell me you already have all of it under control, Sonic."

"Weeell...we _did_, but since you offered---" Sonic was suddenly pulled back by his two fox and echidna friends."What?"Sonic whispered.

"I don't think it's such a good idea, Sonic."Tails whispered back.

"Why not?"

"Look who they're with,"Kncukles pointed at Grey, not even trying to hide the fact that they were talking about him.

"Why you---"Grey was about to run towards them, when Blaze stopped him."Blaze! They're---talking about me!"

"Geez, calm down, Grey,"Silver responded."they're just talking crap about you. That's all."

"Well, why do you think I want to attack them?!"

"Calm down, Grey,"Blaze spoke up."They're probably having second thoughts about trusting you."

"Damn right we are!"Knuckles butted in.

"Shut-up, Knuckles,"Sonic muttered between his teeth."This dude's dangerous."

Grey let out an exaggerated sigh."Look, you guys are going to need all the help you can get so you have to trust us!"

Silver scoffed."_Us_? Don't you mean, _you_? They trust _Blaze and me_. They just don't trust _you_."

The gray wolf rolled his eyes."Whatever. Now shut-up." He turned to face Team Sonic."You have to trust _me_. Happy now?"

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles stared at him with blank eyes, until Knuckles leaned to the side towards Sonic and whispered,"I still don't think we should trust him".

"Urgh!"Grey lunged for the red echidna. This time, it took both Silver and Blaze to hold him down.

"Calm your ass down, Grey,"Silver ordered.

"Silver's right,"Blaze agreed."we can't hurt our comrades."

"Because you guys are too weak to beat us,"Sonic taunted. He blinked, realizing what he had just said, but it was too late to take it back. Blaze's eyes lit on fire as she glared at the fastest thing alive.

"Ow!"Grey yelled as he jerked away from Blaze's arms that were now alit with fire. The Keeper of the Sol Emeralds slowly let go of the gray wolf, then lunged for Sonic.

"My bad, Blaze!" Sonic yelped as he ran off.

"Go Blaze!"Grey encouraged. Silver let out a groan as he let go of his wolf comrade.

"_Blaze_!" The white hedgehog whined."She is such a hypocrite!"

"Yes she is!" Sonic yelled as he dodged attacking fireballs."And very short-tempered too!"

Blaze glared at the blue hedgehog then shot about five more fireballs at Sonic who jumped up to dodge. He then curled up into a ball and performed a homing attack which the lavendar cat successfully dodged. Blaze then spun into a tornado of fire then shot herself at Sonic. He attempted to dodge when he was kicked in the stomach by the princess. The blue hedgehog crashed into a bunch of garbage cans. Blaze ran towards the cans to give Sonic the final blow when the blue hedgehog jumped out and gave her a spinning kick which sent her flying into another bunch of garbage cans.

"Blaze!"Silver glared at Sonic then used his telekinesis powers to fling the blue hedgehog onto a wall.

"Silver!"The white hedgehog heard Blaze warn."Watch out!"

"Hm?"Silver turned around only to be shot by a laser gun. He stumbled backwards but quickly shook the attack off."Tails! I wasn't planning to attack you!"

"Well, I wasn't planning to attack you either, but since you attacked Sonic, I guess I have no other choice!" He shot four more bullets towards the white hedgehog who grinned.

"Okay, you asked for it!" He lifted one of his hands and in a second the bullets stopped in their tracks. Silver spun his hand and at the same time, the bullets turned and chraged straight for Tails. Tails's eyes widened showing that he handn't seen that one coming and was attacked by his own lasers. The white hedgehog ran towards the twin-tailed fox and kicked him, sending him crashing into his hero. Tails managed to stand up and performed a homing attack. Silver dodged the attack, but did not see the kick that sent him crashing into Blaze.

Silver groaned."Sorry, Blaze," He stood up and immediatly levitated two trash cans and shot them towards the orange fox. Tails dodged the cans but was sent crashing into a wall by two more cans that Silver threw.

Knuckles covered his face with one of his hands."Tails,you suck at fighting!" He said without even thinking twice about what he had said.

"He's almost as bad as you!"Knuckles turned around and ducked, almost getting punched by Grey."What the hell, man! You almost hit me!"

"Well, that's the whole point!"Grey yelled back as he kneed the guardian echidna in the stomach."This'll teach to keep your comments to yourself next time!"The gray wolf then grabbed Knuckles and threw him, aiming for a bunch of trash cans. Knuckles regained control in mid-air and glided towards Grey, punching him in the stomach. Grey stumbled backwards but jumped towards the red echidna. Before he could do anything, Knuckles jumped up and punched, aiming for Grey's back.

"Chaos Control!"In a flash of light, Grey dissappeared and then reappeared behindthe stunned Knuckles and punched him straight in the back. The guardian echidna landed hard on the concrete.

Grey landed on the floor and smirked."We gave them hell, guys."

"We sure did,"Silver agreed as he helped Blaze up."but now we should get going. Eggman won't just wait for us so he will attack."

Blaze nodded."Let's go."She walked up to Team Sonic and smirked."Who the weak ones now?"She walked off when they glared at her.

"You didn't do shit, Blaze!"Grey said as they started to walk away.

"No one needs to know that. Now let's hurry up."

**Winners:Team Sol**

**Whew! imma done with this chapter! *clapping* i think it was a pretty short battle though...anywho...damn! team sonic is sure getting pwned! i hope things'll brighten up for them.**

**im too tired to make somesort of suspense for this chapter so ill just say *ahem* please review and chapter 18 will be up soon!(i hope...)**


	18. The Great Escape of Vector and Jet

Chapter 18: The "Great Escape" of Vector the Crocodile and Jet the Hawk

"Well that was a waste of time and energy," Espio said as he placed one of his hands on a wall for support. "I don't even think they were even in here for starters."

Vector panted. "We could've just beaten them just like we did with those girlies over at the other end of this...whatever this is."

"Yeah that's why we ran away immediately when I mentioned that Sonic was going to come and beat us up..." Espio's yellow eyes lit up. "Hey, where's Charmy,"

Vector let out a laugh finding Espio's statment rather amusing. "Are you blind Espio? He's right-" He stopped when he turned around and saw the bee gone. "...well...he's supposed to be here...Oh crap! Where is he?"

Espio rolled his eyes. "If I knew that, everything would be much easier."

"Charmy! Charmy! Where the hell are you Charmy?" Vector called out as he started walking. Espio followed suit, but refused to scream out for Charmy like a maniac.

Minewhile the team of Chaos, Indigo and Tikal was still walking around knowing that there were still some heroes trapped in the Egg Carrier.

"I don't know, Indigo," Tikal said as she scratched her head. "It seems that everyone has safely escaped from the ship.

"Not exactly, Tikal," Indigo answered. "I still feel the prensence of a few."

Tikal sighed. "Well, I hope we find them soon. Sonic is going to need all the help he can get down at Station Square."

"Vector?" The two friends heared a squeaky voice call. "Espioooo? HELLOOOOO? Anyone here? They left me!"

"I was right!" Indigo stated as she ran towards the direction of the voice. Tikal giggled.

"I guess we have underestimated her." Chaos said and then ran after Indigo. They finally caught up to the Commander who was comforting the crying Charmy Bee.

"So what happened exactly?" Indigo asked the bee.

Charmy sniffed. "I lost Vector and Espio!" And with that he started to sob again.

"You're little friends?"

Charmy nodded. "Yeah..." He hesitated for a moment. "Well...they're actually not that small...maybe...Espio is two of me and Vector...about four of me. But anyways...I LOST THEM!"

Tikal and Indigo stared at him.

"So they're here somewhere?" Chaos asked.

"I hope so,"

"Well, then, let's go find them."

About an hour later the three were close to the exit of the Egg Carrier.

"I don't see anyone-" Tikal was interrupted by some moans of pain.

"Vector! Espio!" Charmy cried out as he flew towards the noises, but all he found was Jet, Wave, and Storm stacked ontop of each other in great pain. "Oh...it's just you guys."

"Hey! It's just not us!" Jet yelled. "Now be a good bee and get these two off of me!"

"What's wrong, Charmy?" Indigo asked as she and the rest of her team arrived.

"It's just these crazy Babylon freaks."

"Stop making fun of us!" Storm yelled out as he tried banging the floor.

"Who says we were?" Tikal said.

"Shut-up and help us!" Wave demanded.

Chaos shrugged. "Suit yourself." And with that, he pushed Storm off Wave then Wave off of Jet.

"I think you just made it even worse," Wave groaned as she rubbed her back.

"What are you talking about?" Jet said as he let out a long sigh. "I'm finally free..."

Wave glared at him then walked off.

"What did I do now?"

"Wave! Wait!" Storm ran after her followed by Indigo, Chaos and Charmy.

Tikal shook her head. "She looks really mad at you." She walked off, following the rest.

Jet stood up. "What did I do?"

"There you are, Charmy!" Vector said as he and Espio turned a corner.

"Vector! Espio!" Charmy flew up to them and sobbed. "I thought I lost you guys!"

Espio blinked. "Lost us?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, Charmy whatever you say." Vector glared at Team Babylon and Tikal, Indigo, and Chaos. "Did they take you hostage?"

"Hey wait a sec!" Jet yelled back. "Why would we take prisner your bee? That's just a waste of time!"

"They didn't take me hostage!" Charmy said, trying to calm Vector down. "They helped me find you two...well except the mean green bird. He just yelled at me."

"I assume that's you," Espio said as he pointed at Jet.

"He's the only green bird here...I think," Storm stated, acting stupid again. Vector growled and began approaching the green hawk.

"Please," Jet said as he placed his hands in front of him for protection. "no need to use violence! We need each other to get out of here!"

"He's right, Vector," Espio said as he halted his boss. "we need to know where the hell we are and they probably know who placed us here."

"You got a point there, Espio," Vector agreed. "Where are we anyways?"

"The Egg Carrier," Indigo explained. "He got everyone here with his new army and now it planning to takeover Station Square."

"And we have to stop him before Sonic does," Jet said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Whatever," Indigo nearly interrupted. She faced Tikal and Chaos. "Might as well go over to Station square now."

"Yes," Tikal agreed. "No one else is here so let's go."

"Leave the exiting to me!" Vector said. "I'll get us out of this flying contraption!"

"_We_ will get us out of this flying thing," Jet corrected. "The Great Escape of Vector and Jet!"

"I like it!" The two high-fived each other. "Now, we're going to need some rope-"

"-and some parachutes will do us some good too."

"True and for the fall-"

"I hate to intuerrpt you..._geniouses,_ but we already know how to get out," Chaos said. In a flash of light the three teams found themselves safetly on the streets of Station Square.

Jet made a face. "...or we can always take the shortcut..."He suggested. Wave laughed.

"Now," Indigo started. "From what I've heard, Eggman will be at the train station preparing to unleash the rest of my brothers and sisters in attack."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Vector started. "Let's go knock down some Black Chaos!"

"Let's," Jet said as he pressed a button on the cuffs of his gloves. His teammates did the same. Immediately, their designated Extreme Gear boards arrived. "See you there!" With one last laugh he and the rest of the Babylon Rouges flew off.

After a moment of silence, Espio spoke.

"You know I never really liked that hawk."

"Yeah," Charmy said as he pouted. "He's a mean, green bird." The six began following the Babylon Rouges.


	19. Teaming Up with the Rivals

**I'm finally going to be able to update! Sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Teaming up With the Rivals

"Now what do we do?" Yumiko asked after she managed to teleport her two allies in Station Square.

"Why find out who did this to us," Mercury answered as he began walking in a random direction.

"How are we going to find _that_ out?" Spark asked as he and his hedgehog friend started following him. "We don't even know _who_ trapped us in that jail cell. We have no information _at all_."

"Just shut-up, porcupine," Mercury said between his teeth. He was losing his temper and fast. All he wanted to do was stop whoever trapped him and everyone else they've encountered and bring them down.

"Well, it's true, _Glider_," Spark shot back.

The mahogany glider did not seem amused and instead, turned around to face him, ready to punch his face.

"I told you not to call me that!" Mercury shouted, but before he could actually do any kind of injury towards the yellow porcupine, Yumiko stood between them.

"Please stop arguing. Both of you," Yumiko pleaded. She turned to face Spark. "We _will_ find whoever did this, Spark. No matter how little information we have. " She then faced Mercury. "Please hold out just a little bit longer. We're all a little frustrated with this, but I swear, it'll all end soon." The purple and black hedgehog smiled at her two friends. They smiled back, liking the Prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform even more.

"Well," Spark extended his hand towards Mercury. "shall we continue our search?"

Mercury stared at Spark's gloved hand in thought, then took it in his. "Let's,"

That's when they heard some yelling in an alley not so far from where they were.

"Follow," Spark said as he ran towards the sounds. They arrived just in time to see a lavender cat, a white hedgehog, and a grey wolf taunt three others and then leave them injured on the ground.

Spark immediately recognized who these three on the ground were.

"Hey!" Spark shouted. He ran towards Sonic and his team as soon as Team Sol left (he didn't want to risk being beaten up by the other team as well).

Sonic let out a groan as he, Tails, and Knuckles managed to sit up. "Spark!" He said as he rubbed his head in pain.

"Knuckles! Tails! ...uh," Spark scratched his head, trying to remember the blue hedgehog's name.

"Sonic dammit!" Sonic reminded him. He still couldn't believe that after all these months, his name would still slip out of the yellow porcupine's mind.

"Sonic! Riiight!" Spark let out a chuckle as he helped him up. Mercury and Yumiko followed suit.

"You guys were the ones who brought down Kazu and Eggman, right?" Mercury asked reminding them about some events that occurred almost a year ago (Sonic Adventure 3).

"Hell to the yeah," Knuckles answered as he gave him a thumbs-up.

"Enough of that," Yumiko said. "What happened to you guys?"

"Oh nothing much," Sonic answered in a sarcastic tone. "We just got out asses kicked by Blaze and her team. Ugh. To think we should be working together to defeat Eggman and his army..."

"Eggman's behind out imprisonments?" Spark asked, shocked.

"Shit," Mercury cursed under his breath.

"You guys got imprisoned too?" Tails asked. "We were trapped in the Egg Carrier too."

"Seriously, what the hell is going on here?"

"We'll explain on the way," Sonic turned around to leave. "Right now, we need to find Eggman's hideout and stop his invasion into Station Square.

"Alright, but we better be getting some answers out of this," Mercury said as he began to follow Team Sonic.

"Relax, Mercury," Spark said, following suit. "Sonic's a good guy."

"Yeah," Yumiko agreed. "He seems nice...but a little crazy."

"I heard that!"

Tails rolled his eyes and decided to change the subject, but before he could, his Chaos Emerald detector began to beep. He pulled it out and read the coordinates. "Sonic, I just picked up the signal of two Chaos Emeralds! They seems to be on the move."

"Someone must have them," Sonic said. "Where are they."

"They should be crossing our path right...now," The orange fox's calculations were correct. As soon as he gave the signal, Team Dark and Team Rose sweeped right in front of them not too far away but far enough for them not to notice the others.

"Shadow!" Sonic said. "I should've known! He has his emerald _and_ mine!"

"What's Amy doing with them?" Yumiko wondered out loud.

"They must be working together to stop Eggman," Knuckles answered. "Let's go with them."

"Hell no!" Sonic said as he crossed his arms across his chest. "We can find Eggman on our-hey! Wait up!" Sonic ran after his friends who started running after Shadow and Amy.

"Amy!" Yumiko called out as she waved one of her hands. "Shadow!"

The two teams stopped and turned around. Amy and Shadow's faces brightened as soon as they saw the familiar purple and black hedgehog.

"Yumiko!" The pink hedgehog yelled as she ran towards her friend to give her a hug. Shadow walked up to the two, trying hard not to smile. That attempt was successful as soon as he saw who she was with.

"How many times to I have to beat you up so you'll _stay_ down?" Shadow asked Sonic between his teeth.

"This is no time to argue, Shadow," Knuckles said, trying to find peace between the two teams.

"Stay out of this, echidna," Shadow ordered.

"He's right," Sonic agreed.

"Hey! What the hell, Sonic!" Knuckles argued.

"I didn't mean Shadow! I meant you were right, Knuckles!"

"Oh...right...ahem...continue,"

Sonic rolled his emerald green eyes and face his rival. "_Knuckles_ is right, Shadow. We can't argue right now. We both know that we need to work together for the sake of Station Square. Whether we like it or not."

"Sonniku is right, Shadow-kun," Amy said as she skipped over to Sonic's side to hug his arm. "If we can work together, we can take that Egghead down faster!"

Shadow glanced at Amy holding onto Sonic then shifted his crimson eyes away. "Whatever," He muttered. "Let's just get this over with."

"Arigato Shadow-san!" Amy sang happily as she walked to her three friends.

"Shadow sure gave in quickly," Tails commented.

"I think he has a thing for Amy," Spark whispered to his team. Mercury let out a laugh, finding his theory rather ridiculous in which he received a kick in the face.

"Omega, have you found the coordinates of the doctor?" Shadow asked, trying real hard not to look at the little pink hedgehog behind him.

"Processing..." The E-series robot kept on repeating. "Processing complete. Follow." And with that, the four teams ran after the power formation of Team Dark.

* * *

**Pretty short chapter and lots of dialogue with no action...but it's better than nothing, right? Lol. Before you leave, don't forget to leave a review! What do you think will happen next? Have any suggestions? Or maybe you just want to comment? Either way I'll be glad if you send it in a review! Thanks! x3**


	20. Eggman Nega's Plan Revealed

**Finally! After so many months I've finally updated Chaos Mission! I just hope some of the viewers are still interested in this! Lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Eggman Nega's Plan Revealed - Team Babylon and Team Sol Unite!

After tracking down Charcoal the Beetle, Eggman Nega's loyal by cowardly henchman, Team Sol managed to pry out the location of Eggman Nega from him, learning that he was hidden in the underground subway station, readying himself for Eggman's signal to attack.

"If Charcoal didn't lie to us," Blaze began as she and the rest of her team walked down the stairs and into the station. "Nega _should _be here,"

Grey let out a grunt. "That beetle better have not lied if he wants to live,"

"This is definitely the place," Silver exclaimed as he pointed at a group of Eggbots surrounding someone. That someone was Eggman Nega.

"Nega!" Blaze yelled causing the doctor to look up and panic.

"Eggbots attack!" He said as he ran off.

"We can't let him get away!" Silver said.

"We don't have a choice," Grey said as he brace himself for the incoming robots.

"Get ready, team!" Blaze ordered.

The robots let out a stream of laser bullets as one only to be stopped by Silver's mind. The white hedgehog sent the bullets rushing back towards them, causing more than half to explode on the spot. Some were smart enough to dodge the attack and were now charging for a direct attack. Grey quickly grabbed Blaze by her legs and spun her a little before throwing her at the rest of the robots, making them explode in several flames. The team rushed in to the fiery ruckus destroying the last few that were still alive.

"That was painfully easy," Grey commented once he landed safety on the ground.

"Yes, and now to stop Eggman Nega," Blaze turned and saw the doctor who was already far away, running towards the ticket office where he probably had his command center set up. He was about to press one of several buttons, but the heroes were faster, knocking him down before he could.

"What are you and Eggman up to?" Silver demanded as he shrouded his enemy in a telepathic grasp.

"I will not say anything about the plan to the likes of _you_ three!" Nega countered.

"You better spit out the entire plan right now," Blaze warned as she impatiently tapped her foot. "I'm in a terrible mood right now and you don't want me to get any more irritated than I already am,"

"It's true," Grey agreed, remembering the terrible burn he had on his arm due to the cat getting annoyed by Sonic. "You _don't _want her to get madder."

"He seemed to be going after this button," Silver said as he walked over to the control panel and pointed at the button. He glanced at the doctor. "What does it do?"

Eggman Nega was reluctant to speak until he saw Blaze hands alit with fire. She was losing her patience and fats. Since he was still in Silver's grasp, Nega had no other choice but to confess the entire plan.

"That button is to send a signal to the Egg Carrier so it'll release it's Black Chaos clones prematurely. Thousands of them. _So_ many that neither you or your pesky friends could handle them all!"

"What do you mean 'prematurely'?" Grey questioned.

"Well, even _if_ I don't send the signal, the clones will still be released in little under two hours. You're no match for all those thousands of clones!"

"Maybe," Blaze began. "But we _can _stop them from invading. Silver!" The lavender cat motioned Silver towards the door were the hedgehog dropped the future Eggman in. Using some of the robots' parts, Grey managed to tie the doctor up and lock the door, ignoring the villain's yells and threats.

"So we're going to stop the Egg Carrier from sending all those other clones?" Silver asked Blaze as they walked out of the subway.

"Yes," Blaze answered. "We're going to use your Chaos Emerald to teleport us back up in the Egg Carrier and we're going to do what ever we can to stop it in it's tracks."

"Sounds easy," Grey said in a sarcastic tone.

"Let's go," Silver pulled out his emerald, ready to perform a group Chaos Control, when an air board hit him straight on the stomach, sending him on his back and out of air.

"Storm!" Jet flew down and landed landed next to the klutzy albatross who was on the floor, rubbing his head. "Stop trying to do tricks that are too hard for someone like _you_!"

"Sorry, Boss," Storm apologized as he clumsily stood up.

"He's sorry for being such a dumbass," Wave walked in, air board in hand.

"It's alright," Silver croaked, still having no wind in his lungs.

"You're those crazy Babylons from the Ex Gear Grand Prix Silver attended," Blaze pointed out as she helped her friend up.

Jet let out a laugh. "Noooo, we're not crazy! Well...maybe _some_ of us are," He shot a harsh glare at Storm."We're just here to stop this Eggman Nega before he unleashes his plan."

"Well, unfortunately for you, we've already taken care of him," Grey casually said. "So there's nothing for you to do here,"

"Or maybe there is," Silver said once he regain some air. "We need someone who's extremely good with machinery,"

"We do?" Blaze and Grey simultaneously said.

"What's going on?" Team Chaotix, Tikal, Indigo, and Chaos finally caught up with the Babylon team.

"You guys finally came!" Jet said. "We're going to help them with something since they already beat Eggman Nega."

"What exactly are we going to help you with?" Wave asked Silver.

"If I _do_ recall from our previous encounter in the Ex Gear tournament, you three are the best with tinkering,"

"Well, _Wave_ mostly is," Jet began. "but hey! Three heads are better than one! What can we do?"

"Come with us. We'll explain once we get on the Egg Carrier."

"The Egg Carrier? We just got back from there!"

"Well, at least you won't be locked away like a caged bird this time," Grey pointed out.

"Let's go," Silver picked up his Chaos Emerald when Jet spoke again.

"Are we doing that Chaos Control whanot? God, I was only in one of those once and I got all queasy! Can't we get to the ship some other-"

"Jet!" Wave interrupted giving him a hint to shut-up.

"Alright alright! Geez!"

"You guys go to downtown Station Square," Blaze told Team Chaotix and Team Tikal. "Sonic's going to need help with the remaining Black Chaoses."

"We're on it!" Vector said before leaving with the other group.

"Let's go," Silver closed his eyes and clenched the jewel tightly, feeling the energy rush through his arm. He opened his eyes.

"Chaos Control!"


End file.
